


Unforced |Reylo |

by Vallivcas



Category: Finnrose, Reylo - Fandom, Skywalker - Fandom, Solo - Fandom, TroS - Fandom, starwars
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallivcas/pseuds/Vallivcas
Summary: Der Widerstand scheint zerschlagen und die Hoffnung, wie eine einst prächtige Erinnerung, verblasst. Das, was von den Rebellen letztlich übrig geblieben ist, ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Auch Rey, die Letzte der Jedi und Hoffnungsträger aller der, die sich nicht der ersten Ordnung unterwarfen, verliert immer mehr den Glauben. Den Glauben, dass das Licht stets triumphieren wird.Doch nach dem Tod einer weiteren so unverzichtbaren Person in den Reihen des Guten, wirkt das Hoffen und bangen so vergeblich wie nie.Und in diesen schmerzlichen Stunden, wendet die junge Jedi sich von ihren Vertrauten ab und zieht sich immer weiter zurück, in das Dunkle. Eine Stimme befällt den Verstand der jungen Frau. Sie scheint sie immer weiter zu übermannen, doch Unterstützung von einer unerwarteten Seite naht.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog

Der Wind blies schwach über den großen Platz. Und die Fahnen, welche aus Ehren auf die Masten gezogen wurden, wogen sich darin. Nicht ein einziger, der Unzähligen, die sich auf dem Platz sammelten und eine Kilometer lange Schneise, bis in die Innenstadt bildeten, wagten es ihre Häupter zu heben. Blickten sie alle bestürzt zu Grund. Und vereinzelt tropfte eine schwere Träne triefend auf den Stein zu ihren Füßen. Es war ein wolkenverhangener Tag und selbst die Sonne zollte der verstorbenen Person letzten Tribut. Sie beschien den Planeten Naboo bloß mit einzelnen sanften Strahlen. Ein Raunen zog durch die Menge, als in der Ferne begannen Trommelschläge in tiefen Tönen den Anbruch des Ereignisses anzukündigen. Nun hoben sich alle Häupter, richteten sich in Richtung des Epizentrums und die zuvor gebildete Schneise weitete sich. Alles glich einer freudigen Parade, doch eben die Freude, das Lachen, es fehlte und würde auch nicht mehr so schnell zurückfinden. Ein Sarg setzte sich in Bewegung, getragen von zwei Personen in dunklen Monturen und mit Abzeichen allen Ehren geschmückt. Ihre Blicke starrten leer in die Ferne, zeigten keinen Hauch der in der Luft stehenden Trauer. Einzig hoben sich ihre Brauen, als Rosen zu ihren festen Stiefeln landeten. Frische, junge Rosen. Schon fast zu schade, um sie einfach auf den unreinen Grund zu werfen, doch zu Ehren der Toten. Es war das Mindeste. Rey's Herz wog Tonnen, als dem Trauerzug langsam folgte. Zu ihrer Rechte, da bewegte sich Poe Dameron gekrümmt voran. Die Last des Schwermuts lastete auf seinen schwachen Schultern. Und zu Reys Linke lief der ehemalige Sturmtruppler Finn, wie die mit den Tränen kämpfende Rose. Sie alle erwiesen der Verstorbenen die Letzte Ehre. Sie und abertausend Weitere. Die junge Jedi wagte es nicht ihr Schweigen zu brechen, auch nur um den betrübten Hoffnung zu spenden. Hoffnung, welche sie selbst nicht besaß. Es schien, als wären sie alle von einer Vision gebannt. Diese spielte ihnen allen bloß vor, dass der General, die ehemalige Prinzessin Alderaans, Leia Solo nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Aber als Rey sich Tränen des Schmerzes aus den Augen wusch, realisierte sie, dass die angebliche Vision bloß eine Hirngespinst war. Die Realität ist nicht zu hintergehen, so sehr man auch dagegen ankämpfe. ,, Zu Ehren des Generals !", donnerte eine starke, männliche Stimme. Die Sargträger, samt des klagenden Gefolge, kamen an dem Ziel ihres Marches an. Die Schneise hinter ihnen, aus unzähligen Menschen, wie Wesen, schloss sich allmählich und sie alle blickten wartend auf das Begräbnis ihres Generals. Die Krypta, in welcher Leia ihre letzte Ruhe finden soll, bestand aus einem Säulenkonstrukt, das einem Tempel recht nahe kam. Der Architekt hatte aber vermutlich andere Vorstellungen, doch dies kümmerte in dieser Stunde keine Seele. Eine Hand löste die junge Jedi aus ihrer Unfähigkeit sich weiter zu bewegen. Es war Finn. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln bat er sie, sich zu ihm und den anderen zu gesellen, an den Rand des Geschehens. Rey tat, wie von ihr gebeten und lehnte sich an eine der rund zwölf Säulen, des kreisrunden Konstrukt. Blumensträuße, Fahnen und Briefe befanden sich um eine tiefe Einkerbung in der Mitte des Tempels platziert. Bei dem Anblick der einfarbig und keinesfalls strahlenden Blumen, viel Rey der Strauß weißer Rosen in ihrer Hand wieder ein. Sie vergaß völlig über das Abschiedsgeschenk für Leia. Sie hätte ihr jedoch lieber viele weitere Jahre eines erfüllten Lebens geschenkt. Etwas, womit sie weiter der Rebellion hätte Hoffnung spenden können. Als der Sarg den dunklen Grund des Grabes erreichte und eine schwere Steinplatte, die Grube wieder verschloss, legten Poe, Finn, Finn und Rey ihre Blumen nieder, in Schweigen. Die Tränen verzogen die Worte, welche in den Sandfarbenen Stein eingraviert standen. Prinzessin Leia Solo- geb. Organa 19 BBY- 35 ABY Die Jedi schluckte Schmerzerfüllt, als sie die Worte las, noch immer nicht ganz begreifend, was sie bedeuteten. Aber ihre wiederaufsteigende Trauer wurde unterbrochen, als Poe das Wort ergriff. ,, Freunde. In dieser unmöglichen Stunde voller Schmerz, Trauer und Kummer sind wir alle hier, als Freunde. Als Bekannte, die eine so bedeutende Person verloren haben. Der General, Leia, hat ihr Leben dem Frieden und der Freiheit derer gewidmet, welche zum Kämpfen zu schwach waren und sind. Sie ist die Hoffnung, welche uns ermutigt gegen das Böse zu rebellieren, zu kämpfen. Ihr Tod darf nicht als solches gesehen werden, dass alle Hoffnung verglüht ist. Nein ! Ihr Tod ist unsere Erinnerung daran, dass nichts für ewig besteht, dass wir an ihrer Stelle die Hoffnung weiterbestehen lassen müssen- für die einzustehen, die alleine keine Chancen mehr haben sich zu wehren. Halten wir den General in unserem Herzen, unseren Gedanken und lassen ihr Vermächtnis weiter bestehen". Die Menge lauschte dem Fliegerass gespannt. Keiner wagte es auch nur zu laut zu atmen, doch nach Beenden seines letzten Satzes, umhüllte tosendes Klatschen die gesamten Leute. Poe schenkte den Menschen und Wesen eine Lächeln in Hoffnung und blickte danach in die stolzen Gesichter seiner Freude. Sie alle hatten nicht mit solch' großen Worten des Piloten gerechnet, daher war ihre Überraschung um so größer. ,, Beeindruckend", gestand Finn ehrlich und klopfte seinem Freund hart auf die Schulter, als dieser sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte. ,, Das war ich ihr mehr als schuldig". Die Sonne schien langsam der Stadt, dem Platz und der Krypta den Rücken zu kehren. So schwand mit ihr auch der letzte der Tributzollenden, ließ die engsten Vertrauten des General zurück im Schein der vereinzelt scheinenden Fackeln und Kerzen. ,, Rey ? Begleitest du uns zurück zu den Anderen". Es war Rose, die besorgt nach der jungen Jedi Ausschau hielt, und sie dann erleichtert hinter einer der zwölf Säulen fand. ,, Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich denke ich verabschiede mich noch einmal persönlich von ihr".- ,, Nimm dir die Zeit. Wir treffen dich dann bei Sonnenaufgang im Hangar ?". Rey bejahte Roses Frage mit einem Nicken, schenkte ihr sogar ein kleines gequältes Lächeln. ,, Pass auf die auf", sprach sie noch, als sie zu den Anderen aufschloss. Nun war Rey allein. Keine Weiteren, die ihre Trauer zwar teilten, doch sie auch nicht dazu ermutigten ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie wandte dem Platz, auf welchem sie zuvor noch dem Sarg des Generals nachlief, den Rücken und kniete sich dicht vor die kurz zuvor platzierte Steinplatte. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern über den Stein und schloss die Augen, welche sich stetig mit mehr Tränen füllten. ,, Du sagtest selbst; das Leben ist nicht fair. Und wie so oft hattest du recht.", schluchzte sie, als sie sich zusammenkauerte und den Schein der Kerzen beobachtete. ,, Normalerweise würde man doch jetzt sagen, dass es einem so leid tut und dass man hätte so vieles anders machen sollen. Aber du weißt, wie ich, dass es nicht in unseren Händen liegt... das hast du selbst....". Hat sie Schritte gehört oder gefühlt ? Rey wandte sich um, als sich ihre Nackenhaare stellten. Wie, als würde sie ein Windhauch treffen, doch da war keiner. Unwohl stand sie auf, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, aber da war bis auf Schwärze nichts auszumachen. Ein vertrautes, aber unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in all ihren Glieder breit, setzte sich selbst in ihren Gedanken fest. Die junge Jedi wagte es nicht zu sprechen, denn das Gefühl schien immer näher zu kommen. Ein Schritt. Ein Zweiter. Noch Einer. Ihr Verstand spielte ihr wahrhaftig keinen Streich. So bewegte sie sich, wie ein Schatten hinter eine der Säulen und ließ sich dann auf dem wieder Boden nieder. Regentropfen tropften verstärkt vom Himmel herab, als eine Gestalt mit schweren Schritten die Krypta betrat. Sie war in einen dicken, dunklen Mantel gehüllt, welche sie von dem Nass bewahrte, und sie atmete schwer. Es klang, als wäre sie vor etwas geflüchtet. Rey stockte der Atmen, als die Gestalt sich von der Kapuze seines Umhangs befreite und dad vernarbte und doch so sehr vertraute Gesicht offenbarte. Ben Solo, oder Kylo Ren, stand mit leidigen Augen vor dem Grab seiner Mutter. Rey erwartete jeden, doch Ben. Ihn hatte sie wahrhaftig nicht erwartet. Sie hätte es sich für Leia gewünscht, doch nie damit gerechnet. Was der Jedi nicht gleich in die fraglichen Augen sprang, was der Strauß lauter schwarzer Rosen in Bens Händen. Die Blüten schienen bloß schwarz gefärbt, denn eine dunkle, zähflüssige Masse tropfe von ihnen herab. Er legte das Gewächs wortlos nieder und kniete sich wie Rey vor die Steinplatte. ,, Haben sie dich wohl doch neben Großmutter beerdigt. Warum denn auch nicht....". Für Rey schmerzte es schon fast in den Ohren seine Stimme zu hören. Ein Klos drückte ihr boshaft in der Kehle und sie wünschte sie bitterlichst gehen zu können, unbemerkt. ,, Ich hätte mir für dich einen schönen Platz im Grünen gewünscht, dass du hättest nachts die Sterne sehen können. So siehst du Stein neben Stein. Eingemauert, wie in einem Gefängnis". Er klang schon fast melancholisch, dacht Rey, doch sprach er auch mit einem Hauch von Wahrheit auf der Zunge. ,, Ich bin nicht hier um dir weiter das Herz zu brechen, falls du dich fragst warum genau ich deine Ruhe nun störe. Und zu sagen, dass es mir mehr als leid tut. Ich weiß, dafür war es bereits schon vor Jahren zu spät". Er seufzte schwer, als nach seinen weiteren Worten suchte. Schwermütig, lehnte sich Rey zurück mit dem Rücken an die Säule, hinter der sie ein Versteck fand. ,, Es tut mir leid, nicht so, wie einst. Nein, nein". Ein kleines Schmunzeln zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben, aber so schnell, wie es auftauche, war es auch wieder verschwunden. ,, Womöglich stehst du samt Vater vor mir und schüttelst bloß den Kopf. Wie immer, wie.... wie früher. Weißt du, ich habe Früher bis heute nicht vergessen. Und habe es auch nicht vor....". Er erhob sich starr, und als er mit seinem nackten Fingern über den kalten Sandstein fuhr, hätte Rey schwören können eine Träne herabfallen zu sehen. ,, Auf Wiedersehen, Mama. Es wird wohl nicht mehr all zu lange dauern", sprach der Sohn noch betrübter als zuvor und kehrte seiner Mutter den Rücken und ging. Sein Herz wog Tonnen. So, dass selbst Rey die Last fühlte. Sie blickte ihm traurig nach, als er in der Dunkelheit wieder verschwand. ,, Auf Wiedersehen, Ben Solo", sprach nun sie, noch halb von hinter der Säule versteckt. Sie wusste innerlich, sie würde ihn bald wieder sehen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Tief sog sie die nass-feuchte Luft in ihre Lungen. Es war kalt, stach in ihrer Kehle, wie unzählige Glassplitter. Doch sie wusste, sie würde es brauchen.   
Nach allem, was sie erlebte- von ihrem Aufbruch von Jakku, bis hin zur Suche nach Luke Skywalker. In keinem ihrer Träume unter dem kristallklaren Sternenhimmel ihres Heimatplaneten, hätte sie sich vorstellen können, solch einen steinigen Weg hinter sich zu haben. Die Arbeiten auf dem Wüstenplaneten war hart, gefährlich, aber nicht so fordernd, wie das Akzeptieren eine wahre Jedi sein zu müssen und für das Gute in der Galaxis zu kämpfen. Es war eine Ehre, doch diese wog Tonnen. Sie fühlte, als würde sie sie langsam aber stetig erdrücken.   
Als Rey ihre Lider nun öffnete, das erblickend, was vor ihr lag, krampfte es in ihrem Inneren.   
Der Regen peitschte wie Flügel einer Bestie umher und bestrafte jedes Leben, jeden Willen, der versuchte gegen die Witterung anzutreten.   
Mit großer Mühe schaute Rey umher.   
Sie befand sich zwischen aufbäumenden Wellen, die alles mit sich in die Tiefe reißen konnten und dies auch mit Rey versuchten.   
Wie packende kräftige Hände, umschlang das eisig kalte Wasser die zierlichen Knöcheln der jungen Frau. Sie rissen an ihr, zerrten an ihr, aber sie blieb standhaft.   
Leicht ließ sie ihre Gedanken erneut schweifen und erinnert sich zurück an ihre Freunde, welche sie bereits als Familie zählen konnte. Doch sie hatte sie zurückgelassen, wie ihre Eltern einst sie selbst. Doch Rey hatte keine andere Wahl.   
,, Werde eins ". Konzentriert durchatmend, begann sie das Chaos um sie herum zu tolerieren. Zu lange kämpfte Rey bereits dagegen an. Nun war die Zeit gekommen.   
Wieder holte sie tief Luft und löste den festen Griff um ihr Lichtschwert.   
Das in zwei gebrochene Lichtschwert Anakin Skywalkers, pulsierte so grell, wie noch nie zuvor. Es kostete Rey vieles, die generationen alte Waffe wieder zu ihrer alten Pracht zu restaurieren. Der Kristall war in zwei, doch die Stimme. Sie half der jungen Jedi, aber verlangte auch etwas im Gegenzug.

,, Was willst du von mir ?". Rey behielt die Nerven, blieb ruhig. Doch ihr Puls schoss in die Höhe. Sie konnte das Fließen ihres Blutes beinahe rauschen hören.   
,, Sag es, was du willst !". Nun konnte sie den Zorn, der ihre Worte durchzog, nicht mehr bündigen. Sie suchte nach Antwort, aber die Stimme hinderte die sie abermals daran.   
Sie verbot es ihr.   
,, Was ist es !". Reys Geduld schwand mit ihrer Kraft. So übermannte sie sogar der Hass, welchen sie schwor stets zu bekämpfen.   
Verloren und allein stand sie da, in Mitten jahrzehnte alter Trümmer und Schrott, welche Meilenweit aus dem wilden Meer herausragten, wie Felsspitzen einer zerklüfteten Brandung.   
Nun hatte Sie die Jedi endlich soweit und dort, wo und wann genau Sie sie haben wollte.   
Rey fühlte, wie ihr Verstand ihr aus den triefend nassen Fingern glitt und, wie der Hass ihre Auffassung störte. Sie fühlte sich machtlos. So, wie noch nie zuvor.   
,,Was willst du...", schluchzte Rey heißer, die glühenden Tränen auf ihren erfrorenen Wangen spürend.   
,, Rey !". Eine beeinflusste, doch so vertraute Stimme, ließ Rey einen klaren und zielgerichteten Gedanken fassen.   
Die Stimme sprach ununterbrochen. Donnerte in den Gedanken der jungen Frau, wie ein wütender Vulkan, doch nun. Stille breitete sich aus.   
Zwischen all dem herabstürzenden Wassermassen, gelang es ihr nicht zu erkennen, was ihr bevor stand.   
Aus dem Dunst des Perlwassers tretend, offenbarte sich Rey eine Gestalt. Sie wusste genau wer sich ihr gegenüber stellt. Und wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich erleichtert und brüskiert fühlen sollte.   
Er macht es ihr wirklich nicht einfach  
Mitgenommen sah Ben aus, als er sich der jungen Rey zeigte. Das reflektierende Licht ihrer entzündeten Lichtschwerter, färbte die Umgebung in ihren Farben. Blau und Rot.   
Die Waffe des neuen obersten Anführers, warf wie üblich unzählige Funken, welche mit samt des Dunstes verglühten.   
Rey konnte schwören, die in dicke Lederhandschuhe gemummten Hände ihres Widersachers zitterten. Er atmete schwer.   
Was Rey nicht wissen konnte, Ben war Angestrengt von seinem bereits bestrittenen Weg. Es waren keine Hürden, die er überwinden musste. Es waren Berge.   
,, Rey, hör mir zu". Das unterwürfige Rot, zwischen all dem Blau verblasste, als Ben das Lichtschwert ausschaltete. Er kam nicht mit dem Willen Rey zu bekämpfen. Was sie nicht wissen konnte, er wollte sie vor etwas bewahren.   
,, Du musst... ".   
Sie wisch zurück. Seine ausgestreckte Hand, welche noch immer leicht zu beben schien, verschreckte die Jedi. Sie traute ihm nicht, konnte es nicht mehr. Auch, wenn sie bezweifelte, dass sie es jemals tat.   
,, Du hörst diese Stimme ? Nicht wahr".   
Es durch sie wie ein Blitz, als er ansprach, wovor sie sich fürchtete.   
Rey wuchs auf, mit ihrer Furcht umzugehen und im bittersten Fall sie zu beseitigen, doch war diese Stimme, sie traf und verletze Rey in Mark und Bein.   
,, Ich weiß.... Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Sie täuscht dich. Lockt dich....". Rey konnte seinen genauen Ausdruck nicht ausmachen, der Regen war zu dicht. Doch sie fühlte es, zwar leicht, aber es war da.   
,, Du weißt... ?".   
Ben trat näher an die Frau heran. Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Meter, doch Rey war es nur noch möglich zu flüstern. Die Seele der Stimme saß in ihrem Körper, wie ein Parasit und hinderte sie daran zu bestimmen, wie sie es wollte.   
,, Ja. Ich weiß". Ben klang sanft und versuchte Rey, trotz des tobenden Sturms um sie herum, zu beruhigen.   
,, Es ruft mich, Ben. Es ist so laut.... so unerträglich laut...". 

——

Die Wälder des unbekannten Planeten waren dicht. Keine Seele schien jemals ihre Schönheit zuvor genießen zu dürfen. Sie blieb inzig für die tierischen Bewohner dieser gigantischen Welt behalten. Für diese und denen, die die Natur achteten.   
So auch für Rey.   
Die Augen entspannt geschlossen und den Verstand befreit von allen Ketten, berührte sie mit ihrer Handfläche den verwucherten Erdboden. Er war warm und sie spürte all das Leben, was auf dem Planten lebte und starb.   
Von Reh-ähnlichen Geschöpfen, die sich durch das Dickicht schlichen, bis hin zu den Meerestieren, die gefährlich nahe an scharfen Küstengestein vorbei schwammen.  
,, Wunderschön", sprach sie beinahe sprachlos   
und mochte Recht behalten.   
Mit einen sanften Lächeln erhob sie sich wieder. Die Jedi befand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung in mitten dies enormem Forsts.   
Ihr Weg schlängelt sich über gestürzte Baumkronen und durch knietiefe Seen und Bäche. Sie genoss das Streifen durch den nun unerforschten Wald, alleine.   
Sie fühlte sich, wie damals auf Jakku.   
Und nun glaubte sie, dass sie niemand mehr belügen konnte, dass es so viel Grün in der Galaxis gab. 

Dicke Ranken hatten den Weg wieder verschlossen, welchen sie schon hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sie blickte nach oben und die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre blassen Wangen.   
,, Das ist es", sprach sie zufrieden.   
,, Bist du dir sicher ?", antwortete eine verzerrte Stimme. Es war Finn. Seine Stimme wurde gestört, durch die lange Distanz zwischen ihnen und dem kleinen defekten Wiedergabe-Comlink an Reys Handgelenk.   
Das Licht des Apparates pulsierte kräftig auf, also war das Signal trotzdem stark genug.   
,, Ja, zu 100%. Wir sind in Sicherheit. Und in epischer Gesellschaft zusätzlich", sprach sie sicher, und mochte sie auf für das Nächste Recht behalten.   
,, Wenn du meinst. Ich berichte es gleich weiter. Und komme bloß nicht zu spät".   
Rey lachte amüsiert und musste schmunzeln.  
,, Ich verspreche gar nichts. Aber wart noch. Geht es Rose langsam besser ?".   
Eine kurze Stille unterbrach ihre freudige Unterhaltung, bis Finn die Worte wiederfand.   
,, Unverändert", antwortete er monoton.   
,, Verliere nicht die Hoffnung. Sie ist stark. Das fühle ich".


	3. Kapitel 2

Mit großen Sätzen machten sich Rey auf. Die Sonne traft allmählich die Horizont und zum provisorischen Lager der Rebellion waren es noch weit. Sie genoss es sichtlich zwischen all dem Grün. Sie fühlte sich frei, ungebunden. So einsam, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Doch Rey sah die Einsamkeit, welche damals Ihr stetiger Begleiter auf Jakku gewesen war, nicht als störendes Gewicht an ihrem Bein. Nein. Sie schien es sogar teils zu missen. Dieses Unabhängige, dieses nicht an andere denken zu müssen. Einfach das, was sie auf Jakku verfolgte, wie ein dämonischer Schatten.   
Ein Freund.   
Nur ihre Eltern waren der einzige Geist, der in ihren Geist auf und ab spukten. Die Gedanken an sie hafteten auch an ihren Fersen. Wenn Rey sich durch die alten Wracks der gestürzten Sternenkreuzer hangelte, beschäftigte sie einzig der Gedanke, genügend Wert zu erbeuten, um sich die ersehnten Rationen für den heutigen und vielleicht sogar nächsten Tag zu verdienen. Aber so viel Glück hatte sie selten, bis heute.   
Ob man es als Glück gelten lassen durfte, dass sie auf Bb-8 und Finn stieß, man mag es anzweifeln.   
Sie langte an eine tiefe Schlucht an, als sie ihren Weg zurück weiter beschritt. Den Blick zaghaft über den Rand hinaus wagend, überprüfte sie erneut, ob die Gegenstände an ihrem Gürtel fest und gesichert waren. Sie und vor allem der Widerstand konnte sich momentan nicht den Verlust weiterer Waffen leisten. Der Bestand war knapp und wurde gehandelt, wie das reinste Gold.   
Trotz dessen, das Rey pures Gold noch nie zu Gesicht bekam, konnte sie erahnen, wie wertvoll es zu sein hatte. Es sollen sogar bereits Kriege deswegen geführt worden sein, wie die junge Frau feststellen musste.   
,, Bin ich hier wirklich schon vorbeigekommen ?". Es schaute alles wirklich fremd aus, aber Rey verspürte keine Sorge. Ausgeschlichen und den Kopf frei von allem, trat sie einige Schritte zurück, um die drei Längen breite Schlucht zu überspringen.   
Und als ihre Solen den Grund der anderen Seite spürten, strauchelte sie nicht einen Moment. Der Sprung, samt der Landung. Sie waren perfekt gelungen.   
Zufrieden trabte die Jedi weiter durch das Dickicht, auf gen Basis des Widerstands. 

Das provisorische Lager der Rebellen, das mehr mit Glück und Vertrauen, als mit Material und Werkzeug zusammengehalten wurde, beherbergte die Anzahl der Kämpfer von rund 20 Mann. Und Frau.   
Sie alle hatten die letzte Schlacht überstanden. Mehr oder weniger ohne Schaden.   
Medizinische Geräte läuteten im Rhythmus des Pulses der verletzten Rose Tico. Ihre linke Hand ruhte in der eines Desaströs. Dieser war jedoch keine Hindernis für die Rebellen, eher war er ein geschätzter Held.   
,, Und die Gesteinsbrocken schwebten einfach in der Luft, als wären sie nichts. Oh, das hättest du sehen müssen".   
Finn sprach voller Enthusiasmus, als er Rose von dem Wiedersehen mit Rey und Reys Mächten berichtete. Doch, der Gesundheitszustand der Mechanikerin hatte sich keines Wegs gebessert. Und die Schlacht auf Crait liegt nun bereits etliche Tage in der Vergangenheit. Seit diesem Tag sind ihre Augen verschlossen, und tief blaue Ringe umzierkeln sie.   
,, Warts ab. Bald wirst du es mit deinen eigenen Augen bestaunen können. Ich versprechs'".   
So küsste er ihr auf die reglose und zugleich kalte Hand, als er sich erhob.   
Freiwillig wollte er ihr nicht mehr von der Seite weichen, doch seine neuen Pflichten riefen.   
So verließ er den Raum, in welchem Rose unterkam und begab sich in Richtung Hauptkomandozentrale. Falls man den von Wurzeln und Grün überwucherten Bunker so nennen konnte. Finn wusste nicht, woher dieses Konstrukt herkam. Jedoch schien es weit aus älter als er selbst. 

,, Neues von der ersten Ordnung?".   
Er entdeckte Poe zwischen den anderen, zu welchen Seite er nun gehörte.   
Das Fliegerass des Widerstands, Poe, saß auf gestapelten Kisten, neben dem demolierten Flügels eines X-Flüglers.   
,, Nein. Aber der neue Rest unserer... nun ja... Verstärkung ist endlich eingetroffen". Leidig lächelnd, klopfte er auf den beschädigten Flügler. Und Poe hätte schwören können, etwas zerbrechen hören zu können.   
,, Wenigstens ist die Verstärkung eingetroffen".   
Poe stimmte ihm schmunzelnd zu. Im gleichen Augenblick, betrat eine junge Frau in weißen Roben das Zentrum des Widerstands.   
,, Ja, die Verstärkung ist eingetroffen", sprach Poe abwesend und sprang leichtfüßig von seinem Sitzplatz herab.   
,, Das ist also unser neues Zuhause", sprach Rey und kam auf die zwei Männer zu.   
Sie war erleichtert ihre Gesichter zu sehen, aber dennoch haftete ein altbekannter Schatten an ihren Schulter. Er hielt sie zwar warm und spendete ihr ein Gefühl von etwas, was nahe an Frieden kam, doch wusste sie genau, was er im Schilde führte.   
,, Schön, nicht wahr ?".   
Poe lächelte, seit einer langen Zeit wieder mit Freude. Er klopfte Finn auf seine breiten Schultern.   
,, Der Planet, auf welchem wir gerade bequem stehen dürfen, ist ein vor rund 4 Jahrhunderten entdeckter, ehemaliger Gletscherplanet, mit Namen Ajan Kloss. Und ja. Von Eis und Gletschern ist hier nicht die kleinste Spur. Erst vor rund 2 Jahrtausenden, als die ersten humanitären Wesen sich hier ansiedelten, brach das Eis". Poe berichtete voller Stolz, denn was seine Freunde nicht wussten, war, dass er alle Informationen über den Planeten mühsam zusammentrug. Ohne, dass es jemand honorierte. Bis jetzt.   
,, Wir müssen wohl schon einige Zeit hier sein", murmelte Rey.   
,, Gab oder gibt es weiteres über die erste Ordnung ? Sind wir sicher ?". Poe nickte bedenklich, denn der Gegenspieler des Widerstandes scheint unberechenbar.  
,, Für Sensoren ist es so gut wie unmöglich, durch das Dickicht des Planeten zu gelangen. Wir sollten also für das Nächste sicher sein". Finn hoffe, Poe würde Recht behalten   
Besonders, da der Führer ihrer Gegner die Gestalt wechselte. Es war zwar nicht stärker, doch kannte der neue Oberste Anführer den Widerstand so gut, wie kaum ein Anderer.   
Und das wussten sie alle.   
,, Wie geht es Leia ?", sprach Rey, um die bedrückende Stille zu durchbrechen. Als der Pilot und der ehemalige Truppler jedoch weiter schwiegen, konnte sich die Jedi ausmalen, wie es der Schwester des kürzlich verstorbenen Luke Skywalkers erging.   
,, Schlecht". Poe wandte sich um, in Richtung der Quartiere. Sie waren und bestanden aus einer Aneinanderreihung von mehreren Container- provisorisch hielt alles auf gut Glück zusammen.   
,, Sie hat seit unserer Ankunft ihr Quartier nicht verlassen", beklagte Poe und verschränkte unwohl die Arme.   
Seit dem Tod des letzten Jedi-Meisters, schien es für die Galaxis so dunkel, wie noch nie zuvor. Auch, wenn Luke sich für das Gute opferte. Auch, wenn er allen Hoffnung spendete. Es brach Leia das Herz, wieder eine geliebte Person gehen zu lassen. Eine von vielen.  
,, Ich werde nach ihr sehen", meinte Rey und verließ die Gesprächsrunde, zu welcher sie nichts mehr dazu zufügen hatte. 

Mit besorgter Miene begutachtet General Organa, was von ihrem Widerstand übrig blieb. Nun schien sie alles verloren zu haben. Von den Versorgungsgütern, bis hin zu gut 85% der gesamten Besatzung.   
Und den Tod ihres geliebten Bruders machte ihr Herz noch kränker, als zuvor. Sie atmete schwach und unter Schmerz auf und blickte, der Hoffnung immer fernen abrückend, in das Unendliche der Galaxis. Es war Rey, die die ehemalige Prinzessin nach fast vier Tagen des übermannenden Kummers dazu ermutigte, die Zügel wieder aufzunehmen. So kannten Rey, Finn und vor allem Poe den General, die die Zuversicht niemals aufgab gar nicht. Doch auch von ihr verlangte der letzte Kampf beinahe alles. Leia wagte es nur unter so erdrückendem Kummer, an das zurück zu denken, was in Trümmern hinter ihr lag.   
Und die Gedanken an ihren Sohn, sie schnürten ihr den letzten Tropfen Luft ab.   
,, Leia ?". Die Hand sanft auf die Schulter der gealterten Frau legend, erhoffte sich Rey, die Leia wieder aufzuwecken, welche sie alle so dringend benötigten. Völlig lautlos betrat die Jedi den Raum, abseits aller, welchen der General für sich erwählte.   
,, Es scheint, als würde Rose bald wieder zu sich kommen". Rey erwartete zwar geringe Freude seitens der Tochter Anakin Skywalkers, doch selbst diese blieb aus. Nickte Leia bloß abwesend und nahm die Hand der jungen Jedi in die ihre.   
,, Rey. Hör mir zu", begann sie und Rey ahnte nichts Gutes. ,, Ein guter General weiß, wann er geschlagen ist. Begehe nicht den gleichen Fehler, wie ich einst". Rey verstand zuerst kaum. Was Leia ihr sagte, macht für sie so geringen Sinn, dass sie es einfach nicht glauben konnte. Sie wollte ihren Ohren kaum glauben.   
Diese Sätze hörten sich nicht nach der Leia an, welche sie damals so mütterlich in die Reihen der Rebellion aufnahm.   
,, Was ? Nein". Besorgt und zugleich entsetzt, setzt sich Rey an Leias Seite. Die Brauen besorgt verzogen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie sie so etwas sagen konnte.   
Der General der Rebellen, die Prinzessin, derer Abertausende folgen und folgen werden. So lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Seite des Generals.   
Sie wollte Leia bitterlichst davon überzeugen, dass sie es nicht wagen soll aufzugeben, doch eine Bann lag auf den Lippen der jungen Frau und sie fühlte bloß die dominate Hilflosigkeit.   
,, Rey ? Versprich mir, dass du niemals den gleichen Fehler begehst, wie ich. Versprich es mir".


	4. Kapitel 3

,, Als ich sie fand. Sie war bereits eiskalt und völlig allein. Es war niemand an ihrer Seite, der ihre Hand hielt, ihren letzten Worten lauschte. Niemand. Und es ist deine Schuld, weshalb sie alle Hoffnung verlor. Du trägst die Schuld an ihrem Tod !".   
Die Worte der Frau trafen Ben Solo, wie einen Stich. Einen verheerenden Stich, direkt in sein stetig zerrissenes Herz. Er fühlte ein beengtes Gefühl in seiner Kehle, unfähig auch nur zu widersprechen.   
Innerlich hatte er den Gedanken, über den Tod seiner nun gesamten Familie, gemieden. Mit gutem Grund.   
Seine Eltern waren nun beide nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Und an Beiden verspürte er so tiefe Schuld, dass es ihn noch mehr schmerzte, als an dem Tag an dem sein Leben als Ben Solo beendet wurde. Es klebte ihr Blut an seine Fingern, aber er stieß nicht den ersten Dominostein um. Ben war unschuldig.   
Es mag sein, dass Luke Skywalkers Lichtschwert an diesem schicksalshaften Tag kein Blut schmecken durfte, jedoch starb trotzdem ein Leben. Das des Neven, Ben.   
Als der junge Ben seine Augen vor den herabstürzenden Trümmern verschloss, öffneten sich kurz darauf die Augen einer völlig anderen Person. Kylo Ren stieg aus der Asche und den Trümmern und ließ die kindliche und reine Seele des Ben Solos zurück, ließ sie sterben. Dies war die einzige Tat, welche Kylo Ren in dieser Nacht beging. An dem Tod Bens Mitschüler und auch Freunde trug er keinerlei Schuld. Und als er mit tränenden Augen vor den in flammenstehenden Ruinen Lukes Tempels stand, wurde die Möglichkeit zurückzukehren, nach Hause, nichtig gemacht. So begab sich der junge Mann auf den Weg in den Dunkelheit, in die Fängen Snokes, und sollte dort auch sterben.   
Den Verrat seines Onkels hatte Kylo nie verwunden. Er haftete an ihm wie ein Dämon, der sich an dem Leid seiner Opfer ergötzte.   
Kylo und seine Dämonen. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, denn zu viele krallten sich in sein Fleisch, und er gewohnte sich nach der Zeit, an Snokes Seite, an den Schmerz. Nur die Albträume, sie jagte ihn und hielten ihn in ihren Fängen. Es waren die Schreie von Ben alten Freunden, die wehrlos den Flammen zum Opfer fielen, aber für Kylo existierten diese Seelen nicht. Er kannte sie nicht. Nur seine Ritter, Schüler die ihrem neuen Meister folgten- vermutlich aus Angst.

,, Ich trage nicht die Schuld". Ben sprach leise, wie als wären die Worte bloß für ihn bestimmt.   
Und Rey blickte ihn bloß verwundert an.   
Trotz allem, was Ben Solo und Kylo Ren jemals falsches taten, wussten sie, dass ihre Familie sie liebte. In einem Menschen lebt nun eben mal das Gute, wie das Böse.   
Das weiß er nun. Jahre nach Ben Solos Fall, dem Kind Ben. Doch selbst Kylo Ren ist mit dem Tod seines Herren, Snoke, zu Asche zerfallen und ist einzig noch in Geschichten wiederzufinden.   
Ben Solo erwachte aus der Dunkelheit, als er Rey, dem Mädchen von Jakku die Hand reichte. Ihr die gesamte Galaxis zu Füßen legte. 

Eine weitere, Meter hohe Welle peitschte auf die zwei Widersacher zu. Sie wog Tonnen und besaß die Kraft alles mit sich zu reißen, was auch nur daran dachte sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen.  
,, Rey...", begann er.   
,, Du musst dich dem widersetzen".   
Der letzte Solo reichte dem jungen Mädchen erneut seine zarte Hand, welche unter dicken Stoffen versteckt, zitterte. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte, doch war er sich dem Risiko, welchem er sich aussetzte, bewusst. Er spielte seinem Vater gleich. Alles oder nichts, anders bekam er es nicht gelehrt.   
,, Widersetzen ?". Sie runzelte die Stirn, lockerte den Griff um ihr Lichtschwert jedoch keine Zentimeter.   
,, Ich bin da, wo ich sein muss... will !".   
Rey begann ihre Augen zusammenzukneifen, um ihre Sicht wieder zu bereinigen. Sie hatte große Schwierigkeiten ihr Gegenüber noch zu erkennen. Etwas störte sie, einzig war wieder eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie war jedoch dominanter, stärker und kristallklar.   
,, Du bist nicht du selbst". Der junge Mann trat näher an sie heran. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr Entfernt stehen blieb, fühlte er eine Präsenz, welche er dachte nie mehr wieder spüren zu müssen.   
,, Bitte nicht", seine Gedanken flehten, sie würden sich irren, denn es konnte nicht sein.   
,, Du Monster", sprach Rey in Rage.   
,, Rey, hör mir zu. Du musst mit mir kommen. Bitte".  
Ben verspürte Angst, nicht seine eigene. Nun weiß er sie zu kontrollieren. Er war Reys. Reine, pure Angst. Aber sie schaute voller Zorn aus, etwas zeigte kein Hauch ihrer Angst.   
Ben konnte es bloß fühlen, durch ihr noch immer bestehendes Band.   
,, Als sich unsere Hände berührten, da sah ich dein Schicksal. Komm mit mir, lass uns diesen Ort verlassen. Er wird dir nicht das zeigen, was du möchtest. Du wirst nur noch mehr Schmerz erfahren. Nimm meine Hand und komme endlich mit mir".   
Er bettelte beinahe, denn er wusste sich nicht weiter zu helfen. Sie war in Gefahr und er musste sie um alles Leben beschützen.   
,, Wofür ? Damit dein Chaos-regime weiter wächst.....", sie stoppte, wie als würde sie gegen etwas ankämpfen.   
,, Du... du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance". Ihre Stimme wurde rau, selbst ihre Haltung veränderte sich. Sie wirkte dominant, und nicht sie selbst.   
,, Rey. Er...".   
,, Sie ist nicht für deine Seite bestimmt, Skywalker".   
Ben schien an Halt zu verlieren, als eine fremde Stimme über die Lippen der Frau zu ihm sprachen, welche er beschützen musste.   
Er betete einst zu seinen Vorfahren, doch nun hatte sich sein größter Albtraum bewahrheitet.   
Schwach fiel Rey auf die Knie. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, atmete schwer. Was passierte nur mit ihr ? Die Stimme sprach zuvor ausschließlich in ihren Gedanken. Nun übernehmen sie sie Kontrolle.   
,, Ben ?".   
Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Ben, wie der letzte Hauch von Rey aus ihren Augen schwand und der Schatten die letzte Jedi übermannt wurde.   
,, Rey !". Rey war fort, verschwunden unter der Dominanz der Stimme.   
Ben wusste genau, um wen es sich handelte. Es raubte ihm beinahe den letzten Willen.   
,, Gib sie frei !", fauchte der junge Solo und griff mit seinen durchnässten Handschuhen nach seinem Lichtschwert.   
Reys Hülle schmunzelte bloß gehässig, des Sieges sicher.   
,, Deine dürftigen Kräfte sind gegen das Mädchen machtlos, Skywalker. Renn , solange du es noch kannst".   
Rey hob ihr Lichtschwert und blickte mit falschen Augen in die Bens. Er erkannte den Hass, aber den Plan hinter all diesem Konstrukt.   
Als die blaue Klinge rasend schnell auf den letzte Solo zustürzte, traft Ben ein Entschluss.   
,, Er werde nicht kämpfen ! Ich werde ihr Leben nicht gefährdet".   
Er wisch dem Hieb aus, seine Ferse ragte bereits über den Rand seines Halts hinaus.   
,, Rey. Kämpfe dagegen an ! Lass ihn nicht gewinnen".   
Ben befestigte den Griff um sein altertümliches Lichtschwert. Es begleitet ihn durch etliche Schlachten, aber nun schien seine Zeit gekommen.   
,, Komm zu mir zurück".   
Er holte weit aus, um die Waffe Kylo Rens ein für allemal loszuwerden. Im hohen Bogen verschwand sie im Dunst der tosenden Wellen. Alle drei schauten dem Relikt nach, verwundert. Doch Bens Plan ging auf.   
Das Wesen in Reys Gestalt preschte einen Wimpernschlag, nachdem die Waffe für immer verschwand, auf sein Gegenüber zu. Das Lichtschwert erhoben und zum Schlag bereit.   
Der letzte Solo schloss seine Augen, stand völlig wehrlos und ruhig da.   
,, Ben !". Reys Stimme. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde kämpfte sich Rey zurück. Es kostete sie Unmengen and Kraft, doch für einen Moment gewann sie die Oberhand.   
,, Ich ...". Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre Hände erreichten Ben bereits und stießen ihn hemmungslos in die tiefe See. Die blau Klinge verschonte ihn jedoch. Und als er dem Wasser entgegenkam, hielt er seine Augen verschlossen.   
Fühlte Frieden, und zugleich Hoffnung.   
,, Rey...".


	5. Kapitel 5

Es war tief schwarz. Nicht, wie das Schwarz der Nacht. Nein. Es war so schwarz, dass jeder auch noch so starke Lichtstrahl von der Schwärze geschluckt wurde. Und es war kalt- eisig kalt. Als Ben Solo, geschwächt und völlig durcheinander versuchte seine trägen Lider zu öffnen, fühlte er, als würde eine warme und zugleich zarte Hand seine Augen wieder verdecken.   
So blieb es für ihn weiter tief dunkel. Kein Lichtschein erhellte, was um ihn herum geschah.   
Er hätte Furcht verspüren können, Angst. Doch die Hand, welcher Daumen sanft über seine Stirn strich, er erkannte sie. Etwas kaltes, metallenes befand sich an ihr. Ein Ring.   
,, Ben ?". Zwischen all dem Dunklen, dem kalten und der Gewissheit, wer seine Augenlicht raubte, erweckte die Stimme in ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Den Halt, den er benötigte.   
,, Ben mein Liebling, hör mir zu". Er lächelte.   
,, Ben du musst aufwachen. Du bist in Gefahr. Öffne deine Augen und rettet euch".   
Die Stimme klang ernst, doch zugleich auch so sanft. Zu letzt hörte er die Stimme der Person, in der identischen Wärme, als er in dem zarten Alter von zehn, zu seinem Onkel Luke Skywalker gesandt wurde. Seine Eltern schickten ihn fort, voller Hoffnung er würde den Schatten loswerden, welcher an seinem damals jungen Körper haftete.  
,, Wach auf, Ben".   
Schlagartig öffneten sich Ben Solos eichenbraune Augen. Das Licht fiel in seine Pupille, wie ein Stich. Er wollte nach Luft schnappen, aber dieser Reflex wurde ihm geraubt. Er befand sich tief unter Wasser, so dass ihn die Wellen an der Oberfläche kaum noch störten. Doch auf dem Grund des Meeres war für ihn keine Luft zu holen.   
Und es war kalt. Seine Gliedmaßen froren unbeschreiblich und sie waren bereits steif geworden.   
Die Frage, wie lange er sich wohl bereits schon unter Wasser befand, sparte er sich. Doch den Rest seines Sauerstoffs in den Lungen zu urteilen- zu lange.   
Mit letzter Kraft machte er sich auf, in Richtung Oberfläche.   
Auch befreite er sich von seinem schweren Umhang und seiner Robe aus dickem Wollstoff. Das dünne Unterhemd, was nun noch an ihm blieb- es ermöglichte ihm zügiger und wendiger zu schwimmen.   
Seine Lungen brannten und sein Körper schien unter der Kälte erstochen zu werden, aber er hörte nicht auf zu kämpfen. Er zog sich förmlich an dem eisigen Wasser nach oben, bis er endlich die Oberfläche erreichte.   
Das Bild vor seinen Augen drohte wieder sich zu schwärzen, die Luft blieb ihm weg.   
Keuchend sprang er beinahe an die Oberfläche, hindurch die tosenden Wellen. Und er riss seinen Mund so weit auf, bis dass sein Kiefer ächzend knirschte.   
Als die Luft in seine Lungen strömte, fühlte er die Erleichterung so stark, wie noch nie zuvor. 

Auch wenn die Wellen versuchten den letzten Solo wieder mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen, so streckte er seine erstarrte Hand den Massen entgegen- und das Wasser wisch dem gefallenen Schüler Luke Skywalkers .   
Es war nicht mehr weit, bis an eine sichere Küste. Als die Wellen von ihm abließen, konnte Ben sich zügig an Land retten. Seine Knie spürten den Sand zuerst. Er zog sich, die Finger in den Grund gekrallt, aus dem Nass und an Land. Er atmete schwer und seine triefende Kleidung wog Tonnen.   
Er begann zu lachen. Auf dem Rücken liegend und die Augen wieder verschlossen, begann Ben zu lachen. Er wusste selbst nicht weshalb, es überkam ihn plötzlich. Aber so herzlich lachte er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Und es tat ihm gut.   
So lang er nun da, rücklings auf der eiskalten Sandbank, auf einem Planeten den er kaum kannte. Mit den Worte Reys in seine Gedanken. Erst flüsterten sie leise, so dass er sie kaum erkannte- bis hin, dass er keinen anderen Gedanken mehr beachten konnte. Ben wusste, was er zu tun hatte— und hatte er auch den Willen und die Kraft dies zu tun.   
Die Frau zu beschützen, die ihm half sich von seinem Schatten zu befreien.   
——  
Schwere Schritte hallten durch die Trümmer des Todessterns. Es waren die Reys. Nicht die der Stimme, welche ihren Körper als Hülle missbrauchte und ihren Willen raubte. Es war Rey, wie sie leibt und lebte. Sie fühlte sich geschwächt, nicht wissend wo sie sich befand. Ihre Gedanken schlugen wild um sich. Sie hatte Schmerzen.   
,, Komm endlich heim, mein Kind".   
Seine Stimme war so rau, dass es sich beinahe so anfühlte, als würde Reys Gehör langsam wund werden.   
Die Stimme sprach zu ihr, wie als würde die Gestalt direkt an ihrer Seiten stehen, ihr in die Ohren flüstern.   
,, Kehre dort hin zurück, wo—".  
,, Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf !", sie keuchte erzürnt, nicht wissend, was die Zukunft ihr alles bieten mag.   
Rey lief weiter, vorbei an Trümmern, leeren Panzern alter Sturmtruppen und finsteren Nischen.   
Als sie ihren Verstand für einen kurzen Moment zurückerobern konnte, dachte sie an Ben. Der Ben, der ihr erneut seine Hand bot.   
Zwischen dem Wirren und dem Dunklen in ihren Gedanken, erblickte sie noch immer seine hoffnungsvollen Augen. Sie starrten sie noch immer an, bettelten um ihre Heimkehr. Doch Rey konnte nicht, sie war nicht stark genug.   
Das Knirschen und Ächzen sterbenden Metalls brachten die letzte Jedi zurück in das Jetzt und Gleich. Sie schaute sich um, den Geräuschen folgend. Unfreiwillig führten sie ihre Beine jedoch weiter in das Wrack einer längst vergangenen Schlacht. Doch es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie das Ziel der Stimme erreichte. Unzählige Parsec führte Sie sie, das verlorene Mädchen von Jakku, an diesen Ort.   
,, Sol !" Der Schatten, die Stimme, viel von Rey ab, wie ein tonnenschwerer Umhang, denn plötzlich ließ er ab von ihr.   
Aber Rey war nicht von der Dunkelheit befreit.   
Der Raum, in welchem Reys Reise endete, war der Thronsaal des längst vergangenen Imperators. Befehlshaber der Todessterns.  
Angesicht in Angesicht, befand sich Rey mit dem Ort eines bereits entschiedenen Krieges, doch der Gegner Luke Skywalkers. Damals, an diesem schicksalshaften Tag, es war nicht der letzte des Sheev Palpatines.   
,, Zu lange ist es her".   
Eine weibliche Stimme drang aus der Dunkelheit entgegen der jungen Frau. Sie kniff ihre geschafften Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, was sich in der Dunkelheit verbarg. Sie hätte sich die Mühen sparen können, den ein altbekanntes Geräusch einer Waffe, erhellte den Bereich rot, in welchem die Person stand.   
„Sie" war eine Frau, blass wie Schnee und ihre Augen waren rot, wie das ihres Lichtschwerts.   
Eine Kapuze verdeckte fast ihr gesamtes Haar, doch konnten einzelne Strähnen anscheinend nicht gebändigt werden. Sie waren ascheschwarz.   
,, Was?", flüsterte Rey und war noch verunsicherter, als je zuvor.   
Die Frau, welche mit roter Klinger ihr gegenüber trat, war sie selbst.   
,, Rey, endlich bist du hier".   
Die andere Rey lächelte, so dass ihre Zähne dezent zu sehen waren. Und sie waren so weiß, wie ihre Haut.   
,, Das... das kann nicht". Rey fühlte sich immer schwächer und ihr Ebenbild zu erblicken, raubte ihr noch mehr.   
,, Oh doch, Rey. Und ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen", begann die Andere.   
,, Ich bin Du. Ich bin Keera". Sie klang stolz.   
,, Keera? Ich?. Nein. Das ist ein Trick. Ich werde nicht....". Keera schaltete ihre Klinge aus, die Hände mitfühlend Rey entgegenhandelnd.   
,, Beruhige dich. Schone dich. Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit. Jetzt bist du fast Zuhause. Und deine Familie, sie wartet".   
Rey konnte nicht glauben, was die andere Frau ihr gerade zusprach. Ihre Familie war tot. Verscharrt auf einem Armenfriedhof auf Jakku.   
,, Nein, Rey".   
,, Ich bin ein Niemand. Und meine Familie ist tot.   
,, Deine Familie lebt. Und du bist auch kein niemand, Rey Palpatine. Du bist eine Herrscherin, wir sind die Letzten die es gibt- Komm mit mir".   
Rey fühlte sich, wie einen Schlag verpasst. Leia erzählte ihr von der Geschichte der Skywalkers, und wie Palpatine eine Schlüsselfigur der ganzen Tragödie gewesen war. Es zog die Fäden im Hintergrund, spielte Freunde, wie Feinde miteinander aus. Brachte Unglück über eine einst friedvolle Familie.   
Ihren eigenen Namen in Verbindung dieser Geschichte, diesem Namen zu hören-wie getroffen strauchelte Rey nach hinten.   
,, Du lügst !". Zornig schaltete sie das Lichtschwert Anakins ein.   
,, Warum sollte ich mein Selbst belügen ?".   
Keera zog ihre Robe von ihren Schulter und schaltete, Rey gleich, ihr Lichtschwert ein. Doch verfügte die rote Waffe über zwei tödliche Klingen.   
,, Ich bin lieber ein Niemand und frei von Schuld, als das, was du... was ihr mir bietet".   
Die letzte Jedi versuchte ihren Atem zu kontrollieren und ihren Verstand zu bereinigen.  
,, Dann lässt du mir keine Wahl".   
Keera Ausdruck verblasste. Sie starrte mit ihren roten Augen der jungen Rey entgegen.   
,, Dann lasse ich dir keine Wahl", entgegnete Rey ruhig. Den Griff um das Lichtschwert gelockert. Keera nickte. Es wurde kalt um die beiden Frauen, und finster, als die dunkle Jedi zum ersten Schlag ausholte.   
Reys Puls schoss schlagartig in die Höhe, sie fühlte sich fast unfähig zu parieren.   
Mit Mühen wehrte sie die Hieb ab, holte ebenfalls aus. Keera schien sich kaum zu mühen und blockte die letzte Jedi ab.   
Funken flogen durch die feuchte Luft, als ihre Schwerter aufeinandertrafen.   
Erschrocken quikte Rey kurz auf, als das Rot knapp an ihrem Haupt vorbei preschte. Sie wandte sich schnell ab, doch traf sie die Klinge an ihrer rechten Wade. Keine verheerende Wunde, doch Rey war bereits so schwach. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Chancen schwanden.   
So brachte sie Abstand zwischen sich und Keera. Unbeeindruckt folgte sie ihr. Die Miene jedoch kaum verzerrt.   
,, War das alles ?", sprach Keera.   
,, Von der Erbin versprach ich mir mehr, als das".   
Wütend griff Rey an. Sie verspürte solch einen Hass, aber auch solch eine Angst.   
Wieder trafen die Klingen aufeinander, und sie schien die Oberhand zu gewinnen, endlich. Zornig fauchte die Gegnerin, als das Blau ihren Oberarm streifte.   
,, Deine Eltern wären so enttäuscht, Sol".   
Sich fragend, weshalb Keera zwei Synonyme für ihren Namen benützte, und was Rey unter dem Wort Sol verstand, konnte sie nicht auf sich beziehen. Sol bedeutete Sonne. Doch wo sie auch hinreiste, folgte ihr die Dunkelheit und die Sonne verschwand. 

Ein Stich. Es brannte. Sie war abgelenkt und Keera nutze Reys Gedankenspiel gnadenlos aus. So traft die rote Doppelklinge die letzte Jedi. Verletzt sackte sie zusammen. Das Licht flüchtete bereits aus ihren faden Augen.   
,, Sol. Die Dunkelheit hat dich schon wieder eingeholt. Ich habe dich schon wieder".   
Sie holte ein erneutes Mal aus, das letzte Mal. Und traf die das Mädchen von Jakku direkt ins Herz.   
Reglos lag Rey Palpatine nun auf dem Boden des Thronsaals. In front des zerstörten Throns.  
Tief atmete Keera ein und wieder aus und ließ ihr Lichtschwert los. Sie fiel auf die Knie, eil Lächeln auf ihren weißen Lippen.   
,, Aus zwei, werde ein" hauchte sie noch bevor sie nur noch ihre schwarze Kleidung zu Boden viel. Sie war verschwunden.   
Doch die leeren und toten Augen der besiegten Rey wechselten auf einmal ihre Farbe. Von dem olivgrün zu dem Blutrot von Keera Palpatine.   
Sie erhob sich, beide Lichtschwerter an sich nehmend.   
,, Kehre heim, Kind. Endlich", sprach wieder die Stimme.   
,, Das werde ich, Großvater".


	6. Kapitel 5

Das hohe Gras, was sich sanft im Wind hin und her wog, wand sich um Bens Beine. Wie unzählige dünne Stricke versuchten sie ihn festzuhalten, doch scheiterten. Seine Kleidung, welche nun nur noch aus einem dünnen und halbzerissenen Unterhemd, einer verschrammten Hose, wie das Paar Stiefel seiner alten Montur bestand, war noch immer triefend nass und auch bitterlich kalt. Ben fror, und schnatternd machte er sich weiter. Er fühlte, wie der Sand von seiner Kleidung rieselte. Offensichtlich machte es sich jedes einzelne Korn in seiner Schuhen bequem, rieben ihm die Solen Wund. Er hatten den Strand bereits weit hinter sich gelassen und hatte viele Meter an Weide schon durchquert. Irgendwie musste er einen Weg zurück finden, zurück zu Rey. Er konnte die Wellen noch immer hören, wie sie grollen und donnerten. 

,, Das gibt es doch nicht", kam es voller Verwunderung von seinen blauen Lippen, denn er konnte nicht glauben, was sich, geschützt hinter dem nächsten Hügel vor ihm verbarg. Es war der Falke. So alt und so verrostet, wie Ben ihn noch kannte, als er von zuhause fortgeschickt wurde. Ein kurzes und schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Gesicht. Die Mundwinkel zogen unangenehm, als hätten sie vergessen, wie ein Lächeln auszusehen hatte. Als die Weide um ihn immer dichter und höher wurde, duckte sich der letzte Solo. So mied er die Gefahr, von fremden Augen entdeckt zu werden. Der Falke stand in Mitten von hüfthohem Gras, ohne Fremdeinwirkung hätte sich das Gefährt im Leben nicht auf diesem einsamen Ort verschlagen. Die Rebellen mussten ganz nahe sein. Oder, wie wäre Rey an dieser Ort gekommen, wenn nicht mit Hilfe der alten Mühle. 

All die Jahre zuvor, in der Dunkelheit, war es Kylo möglich seine Gegner selbst über große Distanzen zu spüren, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu erahnen.   
Für Ben war es still. Nichts sprach, flüsterte oder murmelte. Nur das Rauschen des Windes pfiff in seinen Ohren.   
Ben Solo schaute sich um. Nervös glitt sein Blick über alles, was seine Augen ausmachen konnten. Es war friedlich, zu friedlich. Und er traute diesem Frieden nicht über den Weg.   
Er fror immer mehr. Das Wasser biss wie spitze Zähne förmlich in seine Haut, selbst seine Zehen schienen abzufrieren.   
,, Verdammtes Wetter", grummelte er seinen Vater gleich. Ein weiterer Windzug zerzauste ihm weiter das Haar, so dass es ihm die Sicht beinahe komplett raubte.   
Doch ein heißer Atem in seinem Genick, ließ Ben bitterlich zusammenfahren. Und ein raues Schnauben, ließ ihn ruckartig herumfahren.   
,, Oh !". Er keuchte knapp vor Luft, sich das eschen-schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht streifend.   
Ein großes, unter Tonnen an Fell bedecktes Huftier, hatte sich an den jungen Mann herangeschlichen. Lautlos. Was man wegen seiner Masse kaum glauben konnte. Es schaute Ben ruhig, mit seinen tief-braunen Augen, in die Seinen. Er fühlte sich, als würde das Tier direkt durch seine eiskalte Hülle hindurch blicken- auf seine Wunden und Narben.   
Bens Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, als er erkannte, um was es sich handelte, was ihn der Art tückisch erschreckte. Das Tier war ruhig und störte sich nicht weiter an Ben, also begann weiter zu grasen. Er kniete ihm wohl im Weg, auf der Suche nach saftigen Wurzeln.   
,, Schönes Tier". Er beobachtete er etwas weiter, wie es friedlich, von keinem Konflikt in der Galaxis wissend, einfach nach Essbaren umher schritt. 

Ben wandte sich wieder um, auf seine Knie und weiter durch das hohe Weidegras. Als er an der Kuppe des Hügels ankam, und den Falken in seiner vollen verrosteten Pracht sehen konnte, breitete sich ein altbekanntes Gefühl in seinem Inneren aus. Das Gefühl, was er als kleines Kind spürte, wenn sein Vater, Han Solo, nach langer langer Zeit gemeinsam mit Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian, wieder zuhause eintraf. Überglücklich stand Ben am Fenster seines Kinderzimmers und wartete ungeduldig, bis sein Vater wieder nach Hause kam. Wenn er die Landeklappen des Falken hörte, wusste er, dass Han jeden Moment vor seiner Tür stehen wird. Leia, die Mutter, beobachtete die Vernarrtheit ihres Sohnes in ihren Gatten und seine Freunde mit abblassender Skepsis. Ben war schließlich noch ein Kind.   
,, Dass die Mühle überhaupt noch steht", witzelte er, als er den Hügel hinab rutschte und nun direkt vor der „Mühle" zum Stehen kam. Als seine halberfrorene Hand das Metall des Falken berührte, hätte Ben schwören können das Lachen seines Vater hallend und weit entfernt, hören zu können. Das Lachen war ein richtendes, aber von Grund auf ehrliches. Und Ben hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr an es gedacht. 

Mit zwei einfachen Handgriffen, öffnete sich zischend die Ladeluke des Falken. Und sie knarrte, als Ben seinen Fuß auf sie setzte.   
Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, aber die Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem Ort teilte, waren stark und drängten sich ihm auf.   
Zähneknirschend lief Ben in den Aufenthaltsraum und Mittelpunkt des ganzen Schiffes. Seine Augen begutachteten streng, was vor ihnen lag. Von den verfleckten Wänden, zu den erneuerten Dichtungsringen uralter Leitungen, bis hin zu dem Gang, welcher zum Cockpit des rasenden Falken führte. Da Ben selbst seine Handschuhe in den Wellen von seinen Händen streifte, fühlten nun seine Fingerkuppen direkt die verschmutzte Verkleidung des Innenraumes. Es war kalt, und der leicht moderige Geruch des Schiffs schien sich an den letztlich verbliebenen Solo zu heften.   
,, Und sie schafft den Kessel-Flug in unter 12 Parcecs", murmelte er leicht gehässig, denn „er" wusste genau, dass es sein Vater mit der Wahrheit nicht immer so genau hatte.   
,, Es hat sich nichts verändert". Das Cockpit, auf welchem Copilotensitz Ben als Kind immer ausharrte, bis Han von zwielichtigen Treffen zurückkehrte, hatte sich kaum bis gar nicht verändert. Sein Vater hatte beinahe zehn Jahre Zeit wenigstens die Konsolen und die Armatur abzustauben. Er machte wohl kaum einen Finger krumm. 

,, Was ist das denn". Etwas silberglänzendes stahl Bens Aufmerksamkeit und lockte ihn weiter in den Kontrollraum des Falken.   
In einer Kiste, versteckt zwischen Kabeln und bedeckt unter Staub, lag etwas, was Ben glaubte einst verloren zu haben.   
Ein Blaster. Das Teil war alt, wenn nicht schon uralt, doch es glänzte noch wie an dem Tag, als Ben es das Erste mal zu Gesicht bekam.   
,, Landos Blaster". Ben lächelte sanft und griff nach der Waffe, welche ihm Lando Calrissian einst schenkte. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war der damals noch kleine Ben erst vier Jahre alt geworden, aber Lando wusste, sein Neffe würde den Blaster eines Tages noch brauchen.   
,,Wie kann es—". Etwas kaltes, metallenes brachte den jüngsten Solo zum Schweigen. Es drückte ihm zitternd gegen seine Schläfe. Und als er realisierte, dass er nicht mehr alleine auf dem Falken war, hörte er das tiefe Atmen der Person, die ihn entdeckte.   
,, Denk nicht einmal daran dich zu wehren Ren ! Der Blaster schießt die schneller in der Schädel, als du beten kannst". 

Es war Finn. Der desertierte Sturmtruppler und einst Untergeordneter zu Kylo Ren. Und er sprach voller Hass und Zorn. Seine Finger brodelte bereits vor Gier, den Abzug des Blasters zu betätigen. Mit seiner freien Hand verlangte Finn nach dem Blaster auf Bens Schoß. Die Gefahr war ihm einfach zu groß.   
,, FN-2187". Den Blick wendend, schaute Ben dem Deserteur direkt in die hitzigen Augen. Nun brannte vor Wut und Hass, denn es war Kylo, weshalb er seiner Familie entrissen wurde, an welcher er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte.   
,, Mein Name ist Finn !", entgegnete er bissig und drückte den Blaster gegen Bens blasse Stirn, der weiter seine eine Hand ergebend hob und mit der Anderen sein Erbstück an den Rebellen abgab.   
,, Finn....Bedenke bitte erst—". Zähneknirschend zog Finn den Blaster über Bens Haupt. Das Metall schepperte böse, als es auf den Schädel einschlug. In Bens Gedanken hingegen breitete sich ein greller Ton aus, gefolgt von einer kurzen Schwärze. Er schaute noch immer auf Finn und die beiden Blaster, doch als sie das Bild verdunkelte erblickte er ein Lächeln. Und er kannte es bereits so lange. 

Als Ben nun wieder langsam zu sich kam, befand er sich, mit Hilfe von Finn dem Rebell, auf dem Weg wieder aus dem Falken hinaus. Er konnte sich bloß bruchstückhaft daran erinnern, wie Finn ihn leidig neben sich her schleppte. Der Blaster befand sich immer noch gefährlich nahe.   
,, Nein.. stop. Was tust du ?", brabbelte Ben leise, wie als wäre er schlaftrunken. Er fühlte, dass seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken fest verbunden waren.   
,, Ich bringe dich dort hin, wo du keinen mehr verletzten kannst", grummelte Finn und schleppte seinen Gefangenen immer weiter.   
Als er, samt dem gefesselten Ben, endlich das Freie erreichten, gab der ehemalige Sturmtruppler Solo einen Tritt. Hart schlug er am Ende der Luke des Falken auf. Ben streute sich Dreck in eine bereits offene Wunde, herbeigezogen durch einen festen Hieb.   
,, Du... du verstehst nicht", sprach Ben, als er sich auf seine Knie raffte, die Haare wild zerzaust.   
Finn verdrehte bloß die Augen argwöhnisch und beobachtete den sich bewegenden Horizont. Etwas war auf dem Weg zu ihnen- Verstärkung ?  
Ein Herde von rund sieben großen, kräftigen Huftieren galoppierte auf den Falken zu. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Unmengen an Dreck folgte ihnen, wie eine gigantische Schleppe. 

,, Dankt dem Erbauer, Master Finn", kam es aus dem Inneren des Falken.   
,, Ja, R2. Master Finn hat unsere momentane Situation unter Kontrolle", antwortete jemand auf ein energisches Piepsen.   
Es war der goldene Protokolldroide Leia Organas, samt seinem guten Freund R2-D2. Sie standen nun Seite an Seite neben dem Deserteur, der oberhalb der Luke noch immer den Blaster starr auf seinen Gefangenen richtete.   
,, Was tut ihr...? Wart ihr die gesamte Zeit im Falken und habt „ihn" nicht bemerkt ?". Finns Unverständnis war zu teilen, doch C3PO antwortete ihm, wie es dem Droiden programmiert.   
,, Nun, ja—".   
,, Finn. Bitte. Du musst mich gehen lassen. Rey ist in Gefahr. Sie ist innerhalb des—".  
Finn runzelte die Stirn, blickte Ben mit solcher Höhn an, so dass es dem Sohn von Leia Organa völlig verging.   
,, Du ? Die gesamte Galaxis, doch nicht du ?", lachte er spöttisch und kam Ben erzürnt näher.   
,, Du musst mir glauben !". Ben verlor seine Geduld. Er fühlte, dass sich Rey in Gefahr befand. Doch seine Gefesselten Hände erinnerten ihn daran ohne Hilfe nicht aus dieser Lage herauszukommen, im Angesicht eines geladenen Blasters.   
Und die Wunde, welche durch Finns Hieb auf seine Schläfe erfolgte, blutete. Ben fühlte, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit seine Wange herab triefte und in seinem Pullover versiegte. Es brannte. 

,, Was ist das ?". Er war Finn. Verwundert blickte er auf eine Art Welle, welche sich auf die beiden Männer zu bewegte. Es war keine Welle, wie in dem Meer, was bereits weit hinter ihr lag. Sie wirkte wie aus Luft, eine Welle an aufgewirbelter Luft. Nun hatte sie selbst die Reiter eingeholt. Sie schien es jedoch kaum zu stören. Sie verhielten sich, als wäre sie nicht existent.   
Es war wie eine Schockwelle. Und sie hatte ihren Ursprung in den Trümmern des Todessterns.   
Ben sah die Welle starr auf sie zurasen, unfähig ihr auszuweichen.   
Und sie traf sie. Kaum einen Augenblick später. 

,, Nein...", atmete Ben schwer, als die Welle an Energie in seinen Körper eindrang. Und er spürte sie, was sie war und weshalb sie war. Es schien, als stünde die Zeit für einen Moment still. Nur einen letzten Atemzug war zu hören, den Ben nur zu gut kannte - bis eine starke Verbindung einfach zusammenbrach.   
,, Rey...".   
Der Deserteur wurde hellhörig, senkte seinen Blaster.   
,, Was ?", sprach er, selbst verwundert.   
,, Hast du das etwas auch...? Was ist mit Rey ? Wo ist sie?". Verwundert, aber auch gepackt von unbeschreiblichem Herzschmerz, schaute Ben in Finns dunkle Augen. Er war in der Lage diese Wellen an Energie zu spüren, doch der ehemalige Sturmtruppler ? Ben schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab, klarte seinen Verstand und versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Doch alles, was er erkennen konnte war dieses Brechen einer so starken Verbindung. Und es schmerzte ihm so sehr. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben.   
,, Oh Rey". 

Er senkte sein Haupt, um seine Trauer zu verbergen. Finn kannte nur Kylo Ren, das Monster unter einer Maske. Die Tränen eines Ben Solos, die waren ihm fremd.   
Doch mit dem anschwellenden Schmerz, kam auch die Zeit wieder in Fahrt. Das Rauschen des Windes, des Wassers und des Blutes war wieder zurück. Finn verstand nicht, was er empfand. Er verstand auch die gefolgte Reaktion seines Gegners keineswegs.  
Er selbst fühlte keine Trauer, Traurigkeit und diesen bitterlichen Schmerz.   
So hatte Finn den Blaster nun völlig gesenkt und blickte sein Gegenüber bloß an. So etwas fühlte er noch nie zuvor. Wie eine unbeschreibliche Kraft, die auch in seinen Adern schlummerte, strömte durch seinen Körper hindurch. Es war beinahe, wie im Rausch. Und als dieses Gefühl verblasste, sehnte er sich wieder sofort danach. 

Als die Erste der Reiter eintrafen, schienen ihre Tiere unruhig, völlig nervös. Mit einem Ruck, stieg Poe von seinem Ross und landete wankend auf seinen festen Stiefeln. Er klopft dem Tier fest auf den dicken Hals, bevor er sich zu dem Falken aufmachte. Er trug ein verrücktes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, wirkte um Jahre jünger, denn eine Last und Sorge wurde ihm und den Rebellen endlich genommen.   
,, Finn !", rief er hastig, als er sich zwischen den Tieren und Reiter seinen Weg sich bahnte.   
,,Finn ! Das wirst du mir nicht glauben.   
Er ist ...". Poe stoppte. Seiner Stimme nicht mehr mächtig, schaute er auf das, was vor ihm lag.   
,, Du bist du... wie, wie kann das sein ?".   
Er klang entsetzt, und er war es auch.   
Finn wollte nicht glauben, was seine Augen ihm vorgaukelten.   
,, Du bist tot ! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein". Der Kommandant zückte seinen Blaster. Nun zeigten zwei Waffen auf das Haupt des letzten Solos. Doch dieser hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Verstand verfestigt.   
,, Du... Rey hat dich in die Wellen gestoßen, das kannst du nicht überlebt haben", sprach Poe, quengelnd.   
,, Rey ? Poe, er sagte was von Rey. Wo ist sie, Ren ?".   
Sie alle blickten Ben erwartend an. Sorge schwelgte in der Luft, doch Ben wusste nur eine Antwort, welche er selbst nicht glauben wollte.   
,, Sie.... sie... ist tot".


	7. Kapitel 6

Entsetzlich. Sie alle blickten den Sohn Leia Organas mit erstarrten Blicken an. Er log, der Verräter, er musste es einfach.   
Rey war stark, stur und mutig. Die mutigste Frau, die Finn und Poe jemals kennenlernen durften. Ren musste sich irren, er täuschte sie.   
,, Lügner !", sprach Finn in Rage. Und Wut begann in seinen Adern aufzukochen. Sie brannte, brannte unter seine Haut, so dass es zwickte. Seinen Blaster, an welchem immer noch Blut haftete, hob Finn erneut. Die Muskeln seines gesamten Armes waren angespannt, so schlug er erneut zu. Die Erste Ordnung lehrte ihm den Weg der Gewalt, er selbst entschloss sich dem zu entziehen. Würde er sein jetzt, sein damaliges Selbst erblicken, er würde sich schämen. 

Bewusstlos sackte Ben Solo zusammen. Das Licht vor seinen Augen verschwand in der Sekunde, in der der Schmerz aufpulsierte.   
Er dachte an Rey, wie immer zuvor. Alles drehte sich um diese eine Frau.   
Ein Niemand von Jakku. Das glaubten sie alle, doch die letzte Jedi, sie war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. 

,, Was passiert jetzt ?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Jannah war ihr Name.   
Sie war eine von ein Dutzend Deserteuren. Es leid von dem Regime unterworfen zu werden, die sie als Kinder aus ihrer Heimat entrissen, flohen sie. Suchten Schutz in der Galaxis und strandeten auf dem verlassenen Planeten, wie die Trümmer des Todessterns.   
,, Wir werf—", begann Finn, seine Augen noch immer voller Hass auf den Ursprung so viel Leides, Kylo. Poe legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, blickte gleichgültig auf den Bewusstlosen.   
,, Wir bringen ihn nach Ajan Kloss, dort werden wir eine Urteil über seine Taten bestimmen. Wir sind nicht die, Finn". Poe hatte Recht, wie in so vielen Dingen. Aber es raubte Finn den Atem. Er hasste alle die, der Ersten Ordnung so unbeschreiblich sehr. Sie bringen nur Kummer, Schmerz. Es muss doch endlich ein Ende haben.

Mit der Hilfe des Piloten, der ihm einst das Leben rettete und aus den Fängen befreite, die nun schlaff zu Boden hingen, trug der Finn Ren in das Innere des Falken.  
,, Vergiss das niemals". Seinen Standpunkt gefestigt, machte Poe Dameron sich auf Richtung Cockpit. Er vertraute seinem Gefährten, doch Krieg verwandelt auch die Friedlichsten in Kreaturen aus Angst und Hass.   
,, Gut...", verließ es heiser Finns Kehle.   
Er war keineswegs mit dieser Entscheidung zufrieden, doch akzeptierte er, kapitulierte er.   
,, Wir fliegen den Abschnitte mit dem Falken ab. Rey muss dort irgendwo sein".   
Poe glaubte den Worten Rens so wenig, wie Finn. Ihr Gegner war ein fantastischer Spieler. Schließlich lernte er von General Organa aus erster Hand. Kylo kannte die Schwächen des Widerstandes, ihre Trümpfe. Er war einst schließlich, einer der Ihren. 

Als Finn sich oberhalb der Luke des Falken wiederfand, schaute er in zwei warme, freundliche Augen. Jannah lächelte.   
,, Und ihr kommt wirklich nicht mit ? Der Widerstand könnte so welche, wie ihr, gut gebrauchen". Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, das Lächeln behaltend.  
,, Wir haben unseren Platz hier gefunden. Es ist friedvoll. Nach Krieg und Kampf sehnt es uns schon lange nicht mehr. Lebewohl, Finn".   
Schwungvoll setzte sich die Deserteurin auf ihr Huftier. Es schnaubte, scharrte mit den Hufen. Jannah war froh, mit jemanden wie Finn, Wege gekreuzt zu haben. Lange dachte sie, wie ihre paar Begleiter, die ihr eine neue Familie wurden, es würde bloß sie geben. Dass es sich bloß diese hand-voll Leute trauten, sich aufzulehnen. Aber, wie die Rebellen waren sie nicht. Sie hatten keine Kraft mehr sich zu verteidigen. Jetzt noch nicht.  
Und als sich die Luke schloss, der Anblick der freien Reiter verschwand, spürte Finn ein wenig Wehmut in seiner Brust.   
Aber er war stolz, dass er Weitere fand. Oder besser, sie ihn fanden.   
,, Lebt wohl, Deserteure". 

Reglos und mit Schrammen und blauen Flecken versehen, lag Ben auf blankem Boden. Er lag in Front der Pilotenkoje, auf der Finn einst Chewbaccas Streifschuss versorgte.   
Zwei Schellen waren fest um seine Handgelenke gezogen, die ihn an jeglichen Handlungen hindern konnten. Aber seine Augen waren fest verschlossen und seine Gedanken weit abgedriftet.   
,, Ich möchte nicht einmal die Zahl wissen, von Denen, die wegen die solches Leid erfuhren und es noch immer tun".   
Sich zu ihm kniend, fragte sich Finn unzähliges.   
Wie konnte dieser Mensch nachts Ruhe finden ? Wie konnte er immer wieder Kraft finden, um dieses Leid weiter zu verbreiten?   
Der Oberste Anführer, Snoke, war tot.   
Es hätte endlich Frieden geben können. Leben hätten bewahrt werden können.   
Doch das Monster jagte weiter und weiter.  
,, Nun werden dir endlich die Krallen endgültig gestutzt".   
Er erhob sich, den Kopf Richtung Cockpit.   
,, 3-PO, R2. Passt auf, dass er nicht wieder zu sich kommt". Der goldene Protokoll-Droide und sein Gefährte, seit so vielen Jahren, taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Ungewöhnlich schweigsam, stimmte der Goldene mit einem mechanischen Nicken zu. 

,, Hast du schon was ?". Poe schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine kurzen Locken erschütterten. Mit hungernden Augen und bangender Seele schaute er in die Ödnis von Kimji hinaus. Zwischen Wellen, die brachen und sich auftürmten, wie Wrackteile, so groß wie Sternenkreuzer vergangener Kriege, war nichts zu sehen. War Niemand zu sehen.   
,, Wir dürfen uns keine Sorgen machen. Er lügt, Finn. Er lügt", sprach Poe, innerlich so unsicher. Der Pilot wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte und was nicht.   
,, Sie ist bestimmt dort, in welches Wrackteil sie hineinkletterte".   
Finn dachte an den Streit zurück, welchen er mit Rey führte, kurz bevor sie sich aufmachte, um in das Innere des Todessterns zu stürmen, blindlings.   
Der junge Mann spürte, dass die Jedi nicht mehr her über ihre Gefühle und Impulse war.   
Doch vertraute er ihr und blieb mit Poe und den Anderen auf festem Boden zurück. Er spürte, dass ihn etwas daran zurückhielt, ihr zu folgen. Doch hätte Finn gewusst, das Kylo dort auf Rey treffen würde, dann hätte er sie begleitet. Komme, was wolle. 

,, Sie muss hier irgendwo—". Seine Stimmbänder schienen zu erstarren und seine Augen sich bis auf das Maximum zu weiten. 

,, Rey ?". Es war das Mädchen von Jakku, sitzend in einem schwarzen Tie-Silencer aus den Reihen der Ersten Ordnung.   
,, Was macht sie denn innerhalb des Ties ?", fragte Poe und wandte sich um zu Finn.   
Der Truppler konnte jedoch keine Freude verspüren. Sie blieb ihm weg, wie die Luft.   
Die menschliche Gestalt innerhalb des Ties schaute Rey zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Aber Finn spürte etwas tief bedrohliches in der Seele der Person. 

Der Silencer flog dicht am alten Falken vorbei, so dicht, dass es ihren Piloten möglich war, tote Blicke zu wechseln. Der Stahl beider Fluggerätschaften kollidierten ebenfalls Haarscharf miteinander. Es fehlte nicht einmal mehr ein Grashalm an Breite.   
Ein junges Gefühl überkam der Truppler, auf einmal. Das identische Gefühl, wie wenige Minuten zuvor. Und es breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus, durchströmte ihn wie Tausend Blitzschläge.   
,, Poe... das...das ist nicht Rey", keuchte er, völlig verwirrt. Poe runzelte bloß die Stirn. Diese junge Frau, sie schaute aus wie Rey. Trug ihre Kleidung . Ja hatte selbst ihre Augen.   
,, Natürlich war das Rey. Sie hat Rens Tie gestohlen. Sie fliegt nach Ajan Kloss, das, was wir nun endlich auch tun. Ich will endlich runter von diesem Planten".   
Entschlossen, betätigte Poe einige Schalter und Knöpfe auf der Konsole. Er verstand nicht, was Finn in diesem Moment erspürte. Der Pilot wollte einfach wieder zurück. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.   
,, Du.. du wist Recht haben". Finn setzte sich an Poes Seite, von den Gefühlen innerhalb seiner Adern überwältigt.   
,, Du hast bestimmt Recht. Fliegen wie nach Hause...".


	8. Kapitel 7

Unmengen an Dreck wurden aufgewirbelt, als sich ein schwarzer Raumgleiter auf dem rauen Untergrund absetze. Die Hydraulik ächzte unter der Last, und die ausgefahrenen Stützen knirschten aufgrund des unebenen Bodens.   
Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus und fasste keuch nach ihrem Haar. Keera öffnete den Zopf, der beinahe alle Strähnen fest beisammen hielt. Ihre eisigen und farblosen Finger, die den schneeweißen Pfoten eines Vulptex glichen, lösten das Band. Schlaff fielen sie auf ihre fast nackten, bloß mit Dreck und Schrammen bedeckten Schultern.

Ihr Hals war trocken. Lange musste es wohl her sein, seit dem Rey den letzten Tropfen Trinkwasser zu Gesicht bekam. In Keears Heimat fehlte es ihr an keiner Kleinigkeit. Die Tafeln waren reich gedeckt und die Krüge und Gläser stets bis zum Rand gefüllt. Doch der Moment, an dem sie ihre Reise antrat.   
Ohne jegliche Unterstützung stand sie nun da. Nur die Lehren und Erfahrungen sind ihr ageblieben.

Keera öffnete den Ausstieg des Tie-Silencer, welchen sie Leia Organas Sohn entwendete. Er würde ihn ohnehin nicht mehr benötigen, dachte sie. Auf dem Grund der tosenden See konnte ihm nichts mehr nutzen. 

Die junge Frau begann zu husten. Exegol war nicht der Ort, der ihr in ihren unruhigen Nächten erschien. Der Staub, welcher in der Luft umherschwirrte, hinderte sie beinahe völlig daran zu atmen. So keuchte sie. Erst als sie ihre Armbeuge schützend vor ihr Gesicht hielt, erkannte sie.   
,, Endlich ".   
Im Angesicht ihres Zieles standen sie nun. Keera, doch auch Rey.   
Die Siegerin der beiden hätte Stolz fühlen müssen. Tief in ihrer Brust. Den Stolz auf ihre Erfolge, ihren bestrittenen Weg. Aber blieben ihre Emotionen stumm.   
Etwas hinderte Keera an ihrem Triumph. Wissend, zwang sie ihre trockenen Lippen zu einem Lachen, die Wundwinkel zuckend, da sich die Verliererin sträubte. 

Eine Stimme. Keera blickte kurz umher.   
Wieder war es eine Stimme, die sie rief. Doch im Gegensatz zu Rey, Keera wusste nur zu deutlich, was dieses Flüstern und Tuscheln bedeutete. Sie wusste, weshalb die Stimme nach ihr rief.   
,, Ich komme Heim", sprach sie. Im Herzen eine Liebe fühlend, die sie von sich selbst kaum kannte.   
Ihren Körper in Bewegung setzend unf die Furcht und Wut ihrer Gegnerin spürend, führte sie ihre Reise fort.   
,, Hetze dich nur weiter, kleine Sonne. Deine Zeit ist bereits verstrichen", sprach sie gedanklich, ihre Sieges so sicher. 

Von der einen Stimme geleitet, in die Dunkelheit, lief Keera in das Innere des Ortes, welcher so nach ihr verlangte. Es zog an ihren Knochen, an ihrer Haut. Fast war sie da.   
Verschloss sie nicht einmal mehr die Luke ihres Transportmittels, denn wusste die junge Frau, sie würde diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen. 

Es war ein monumentales Bauwerk. Gigantisch, sodass man es nicht einmaal völlig betrachten konnte. Geformt wie ein Würfel, waren die sechs Fassaden des Baus so glatt wie Eis. Und er schien in der Luft zu schweben. Getragen von den Rauchschwaden, die von Exegols Grund emporstiegen und sich wie Ranke, um den gesamtem Komplex wanden.   
Wie auch der Rauch, färbten bösartige Blitze das Land in ein leidiges Blau. 

Festumklammert, hielt die Siegerin über Rey eine Waffe in ihren noch fremden Händen, als sie ihren ersten Schritt in den unmenschlichen Bau setzte.   
Abgelenkt, blickte sie auf die dürren Hände herab, welche nun ihr gehören sollten. Die Haut blass und eisig kalt. Bedeckt unter Schmutz. Keeras Hülle, Reys geschundener Körper, war in solch einem miserablen Zustand. Kaum ein Wunder, dass sie ein so leichtes Spiel hatte. Sie spürte zwar die pulsierende Schwäche ihrer Gegnerin, doch konnte sie sich jetzt erst ein genaues Bild davon erstellen.  
Rey war krank, schwer krank. Von Krankheit und Trauer geplagt, war sie nicht sie selbst.   
Doch trug sie auch etwas mit sich, etwas womit Keera niemals rechnete. 

,, Das ist nicht der Weg, der dir bestimmt ist".   
Die Frau wandte sich um, bereits wissend, was sie der männlichen Stimme antworten müsse.   
,, Es mag nicht ihrer sein, doch ist es mein Eigener", widersprach sie.  
,, Ich spreche nicht von Rey. Ich spreche von dir, Keera Palpatine". Lukes Miene war unpoetisch. Und er verspürte auch keinen Hass gegenüber der missbrauchten Frau, welche bis jetzt ihre Aufgabe, ihre Rolle, in diesem Spiel kaum einsetzten musste. 

„ Meine Bestimmung ruht auf dem Thron.".  
Der alte Meister ließ immer noch kein einziges Gefühl über seine Mimik bestimmen, das in ihm wütete. Aber er spürte diesen durchtränkten Hass. Er richtete sich gegen Palpatine und allem, was er der Skywalker Familie und unzähligen Weiteren, jemals antat.   
Keera war nur eine Schachfigur in diesem Spiel. Sie war nicht Herrin über die Wahl ihrer Familie.

Geboren und aufgezogen in den Reihen der dunklen Seite, formten Keera zu der Erbin, die sich Palpatine nur zu sehr erhoffte.   
,, Ich werde auf meinen Vater hören. Mein ganzes Leben handelte bis jetzt von all diesen Momenten. Die paar Worte eines vergangenen Mannes, werden mich nicht zweifeln lassen".   
Keera blieb standhaft, dem Dunkeln treu. 

,, Er ist nicht dein Vater", sprach Luke mit ungezügelter Stimme.   
,, Er sieht in dir bloß einen Nutzen - Rey in seine Fänge zu treiben und über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Sei nicht töricht, Kind".   
Der alte Meister trat näher an die Frau heran, seine Hand ruhig nach ihren greifend. Doch Keera brachte Distanz zwischen Sie und den Geist. Die Augen des Skywalkers fixiert. 

,, Lügner !".   
Zurückerinnernd an ihre Kindheit, übermannte die junge Frau ein Gefühl von Angst. Ein Empfinden, was sie zuletzt in den langen Korridoren des Klosters spürte, in welchen sie als Kind spielte. Es war bitterkalt, doch war sie nicht allein.   
Die dicken Steinauern glichen Eisblöcken aus Hoth, und die langen Gänge schluckten fast das gesamte Licht, was in sie fiel.   
Keera kam an diesem Ort zwischen Sithanhängern und Imperialisten zur Welt, diese sich ihr Heranwachsen und Aufziehen zur Aufgabe machten. Durch sie kannte das Kind bloß die eine Seite der Medaille, die Dunkle.   
Aber zeigte ihr auch jemand die andere Seite. Offenbarte ihr auch noch eine andere Welt. 

Ein Junge, Haare so schwarz wie Asche und einem ungestümen Charakter, teilte alles mit ihr, was er erlebte.   
Und sie teilte mit ihm, was sie durchlebte.   
Sie waren Freunde. Wenn auch kein Anderer hören konnte, dass sie zueinander Sprachen.   
Sprachen sie miteinander in der Nacht, früh am Morgen oder wenn sie ungestört spielten. 

Jedoch hat alles schöne ein Ende. Als der Eine der Beiden dem zehnte Lebensjahr immer näher rückte, brach die Brücke zwischen ihren Gedanken.   
Von Heute auf Morgen fürchtete sich das Mädchen wieder in den dunklen Gängen.   
Und tröstete sie Abends kein Lächeln mehr, nach einem Tag voller Lehren und harter Arbeit. 

,, Wart ihr es nicht, die Rey ihrem Schicksal überließ ?". Keera befreite sich aus ihren Gedanken. Wie, als hätte sie ihre Hülle aus einem Metertiefen Abgrund gekämpft, stand sie nun mit krampfender Brust und feuchten Augen im Angesicht des alten Meisters.   
,, Ohne euch Skywalker, wäre sie noch eine Schrottsammlerin auf Jakku".   
Das Ende der blau vibrierenden Klinge, in der Hand der jungen Frau stoppte, keine Wimpernbreite von dem alt gewordenen Meister entfernt. Tränen wuschen Schmutzt von den Wangen der jungen Frau.   
„ Du sagst es", entgegnete er, ein sanftes Lachen auf seinen Lippen.  
„ Ohne uns, wäre sie nie zu dem geworden, was sie ist. Eine Jedi. Und zwar die mächtigste in der Geschichte des Jedi-Kultes".   
Lukes Stimme wurde dominierender, doch sprach er in Stolz.   
„ Aber nun ist sie nur noch eine Marionette".   
Die Frau wandte ihr Haupt ab, das Lichtschwert Anakins noch immer fest im Griff.  
„ So, wie du. Keera. ".   
Lukes Erscheinung verblasste, denn er hatte getan, was er konnte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, ließ er sie zurück. Sie beide, und er war erleichtert.  
Fiebrig schaute Keera umher. Es war dunkel und kalt.   
,, NEIN !". 

Als die junge Frau den ersten Schritt in eine atemberaubend gigantische Halle, die einer überdimensionalen Höhle glich, betrat, schallte ihr eine vertraute Stimme entgegen.   
Sie klang alt, sehr alt.   
,, Mein Kind".  
Die Stimme war allerdings nicht das Einzige, was Keera bereits kannte.   
Diesen Ort, dieser surreale Ort war ihr nur all zu bekannt.   
In ihren Träumen, Alb und Tagträume, durchstreifte sie ihn.   
Blickte und starrte in den endlosen Sternenhimmel, der sich über ihrem Haupt türmte.   
Erzählte sie sogar dem Jungen von diesem düsteren Fleck. 

„ Endlich. Ihr seid heimgekehrt".   
Knochig-dürre Arme, wie Hände verlangten nach der Frau, eine Umarmung symbolisierend.   
Keeras Blicke hafteten auf dem Thron.   
Ihrem Thron. Der Platz, der ihr von kleinauf prophezeit wurde.   
„ Wie ich sehe habt ihr bereits euer Erbe vor Augen.   
Nimmt Platz. Es ist euch".

Keera schluckte, den stechenden Schmerz in ihre Kehle vergessend. Sie hatte nur ein Sache vor Augen. Tonnen an Last brachen von ihren Schultern, als sie endlich ankam. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den bitterkalten Stein, die Beine überschlagend. 

,, Dieser Platz war nur für euch bestimmt".   
Wie, als würden ihr nackte Knochen über die Haut fahren, stellten sich alle ihre Nackenhaare, als die Hand ihres Vater auf ihren zarten Fingern sich niederlegte.   
„ Jetzt ist es nur noch das geringe Spiel der Zeit. Dann herrschen wir über die Galaxis, mein Kind".   
Keera nickte, es nicht wagend ihr Haupt zu drehen, um in das Gesicht der Gestalt an ihrer Seite zu erblicken.   
,, Bald ist es soweit, Rey".


	9. Kapitel 8

Weitere Last legte sich auf seine Schultern, als Poe mit eigenen Ohren die   
entschlüsselten Funksprüche der Ersten Ordnung zu Gehör bekam. Sein Gesicht wurde noch blasser und sein Ausdruck verbitterte sich. Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen, massierte sich die Stirn.

Die gnadenlos spielenden Gegner der Rebellion, die sich nun unter der Führung von General Hux neu formierten, bereiteten sich auf einen weiteren Schachzug des ganzen Kriegstreibens vor. Als Poe über die enormen Zahlen der Truppen informiert wurde, fuhr es ihm eiskalt und zugleich kochend heiß durch die Knochen.

,,General?", sprach ein junger Mann, ein Mon Calamari, den bestürzten Dameron an.

„Lasst...lasst mich bitte für einen Moment allein. Ich spreche gleich zu den Leuten."

Aftab Ackbar, der Sohn des Rebellenflotten  
Offiziers Gial Ackbar, nickte seinem General verständnisvoll zu.

Allein mit all seinen Sorgen, befand sich Poe im notdürftig errichteten   
Kommandostand auf Ajan Kloss. Rey war verschwunden. Die Jedi kehrte nicht wie erhofft zur Basis zurück. Nein. Die junge Frau war wie vom Erboden verschluckt.

,,Leia wüsste genau was zu tun ist."

Es waren kaum Wochen vergangen, seit dem Tag, Leias letztem Tag, an dem sie nach Poe verlangt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat er die Räumlichkeiten der ehemaligen Prinzessin. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände und Poe konnte spüren, dass sie auf den letzten Seiten ihrer Geschichte angelangt waren. Sie bat ihn Platz zu nehmen, was er tat.

Und schneller als es dem Piloten aus Yavin 4 möglich war zu verstehen, bestimmte Leia ihn zum neuen General über die gesamte Rebellion. Er hätte sich geehrt fühlen sollen, vor Freude außer sich sein müssen, als er es der Mannschaft berichtete. Eine zitternde Unterlippe und heiße Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen, waren das einzige, was der junge General an Emotionen zeigte.

,,Und bis jetzt hat sich daran nichts geändert.", sprach er. Mit dem Ärmel seiner neuen Montur wischte er sich das Wasser aus den Augen.

„Ich schaff' das nicht.", weinte er, seinen General so schrecklich vermissend.  
Leia hinterließ nicht nur eine Lücke in der Geschichte der Freiheit. Ihr Tod nahm beinahe das letzte Überbleibsel seiner Familie.

Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, auf dem einige Jahre später sein Vater folgte, war Leia die einzige gewesen, die die Heldengeschichten seiner Mutter Shara Bey noch kannte. Sie hatte ihm ermöglicht, in die Fußstapfen der Pilotin der Grünen-Staffel zu treten. Leia hatte ihn ermutigt, ihm zu gesprochen: Er würde das schon schaffen.

Er begann zu lachen. Aber weinte er auch, nun aber aus Freude.  
,,Sie hat selbst im Tod noch Recht.", witzelte er und erinnerte sich an ihre Worte   
zurück. Er vermisste sie, schrecklich sogar. Es war nicht fair, doch der Krieg hinterließ selbst seine Spuren auf der stärksten Frau der Galaxis. Zu Beginn dachte Poe, sie würde sich täuschen. Er war noch nicht bereit, um ein gerechter General zu sein. Doch sie glaubte an ihn und hatte Recht, wie immer.

Er blickte in dutzende Augen. Hungrig erwarteten sie Worte von ihm, die sie   
anspornen, ermutigen würden. Ihr Anführer trat ihnen mit vertränten Augen   
gegenüber.

„Unsere Chancen stehen schlecht.", begann er, ,,Die Erste Ordnung sammelt alle Truppen, die sie bekommen können und schicken sie nach Exegol. Ein Planet im Herzen der Unbekannten Regionen. Sie sind so zahlreich, wie noch nie zuvor."

Ein Raunen zog sich durch die Menge, ließ auch das letzte Geflüster verstummen.  
,,Ich denke, das ist es, was uns diese Monster glauben lassen wollen. Dass wir zu   
geschwächt sind, zu unbeholfen. Wir schaffen das nicht."

Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause, damit sich das Gesagte in seinen Mitstreitern erst einmal setzten konnte.

,,Das mag ja stimmen. Wir sind geschwächt. Unsere vergangenen Verluste waren fast schon zu hoch. Doch unbeholfen? Und wir würde es nicht schaffen? Niemals. Wir sind stark, doppelt so gerissen wie die."

Der Eifer schien langsam in der gesamten Gruppe wieder zurück zu finden.  
,,Leia machte mich zu unserem neuen General, da sie an mich glaubt und mir zutraut, die Ersten Ordnung das bezahlen zu lassen, was sie der Freiheit in der Galaxis kostete. Koste es eben, was es wolle."

Die Rebellen jubelten. Seit langem erfuhren sie nicht mehr diese Zuversicht und Hoffnung, die ihnen Poe nun gab.  
„Sie, unser General, sagte, dass wir alle Trauer mit uns tragen werden. Und dass wir die, die wir verloren haben, in Ehren halten müssen. Doch wir müssen unsere Gefühle für nach dem Kampf aufheben. Weil wir genau jetzt, eine Menge Arbeit vor uns haben."

Abseits von all dem Trubel lief Finn zügig und unauffällig auf die provisorische   
Gefängniszelle des Stützpunktes zu. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Tablet. Darauf  
befanden sich eine kümmerliche Portion an Verpflegung und ein Stapel fein   
zusammengelegter Kleidung. Mit Zorn in den Knochen bewegte er sich auf sein Ziel zu. Er verspürte solch einen Hass, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte.

Ruckartig wurde Ben aus seiner Ohnmacht gerissen. Etwas laut schepperndes weckte ihn, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen.

,,Na los! Wach schon auf!", brüllte es gnadenlos.

Finn starrte den am Boden liegenden Mann mit feurigen Augen an. Das Tablet, das der Deserteur zuvor noch in den Händen hielt, lag nun auf der falschen Seite   
der Gitterstäbe zu Bens Füßen. 

Geschwächt rappelte er sich auf. Kniete nun, wie ein Bettler, vor dem ehemaligen Truppler. Finn nickte, als Ben die Verpflegung und eine Flasche Wasser auf dem Boden erblickte. Durstig und halb verhungert griff er danach.

Zu langsam. Schneller als er verstehen konnte, was vor sich ging, hatte Finn   
bereits nach Bens Hals gegriffen und zerrte ihn an die eisigen Gitterstäbe. Die Wut und der Zorn verliehen dem Geflohenen ungeahnte Kräfte. Ben hatte kaum eine Chance. 

,,Du sagst mir jetzt gefälligst wo Rey ist.", knurrte er hasserfüllt und zog Ben immer fester an die Stäbe seiner Zelle. Doch Finns Erzfeind gab keinen Ton von seinen Lippen, was die Situation immer weiter zuspitzen ließ.

,,Ich habe gesehen wie sie in deinem Tie von Ajan Kloss geflohen ist. Wo ist sie?"

Ben war verwirrt. Er hatte gespürt, wie Rey gefallen war. Er hatte gefühlt, wie  
ihr letzter Atemzug versiegte.

,,Was?", sprach er endlich und Finn ließ von ihm ab. Schwach fiel Leias Sohn   
zurück. Sofort strich er mit seiner Hand über seine gequetschte Kehle, er begann   
sogar zu husten.

,,Stell dich bloß nicht dumm, du weißt ganz genau was ich meine." 

Langsam wieder zur Besinnung kommend, trat Finn leicht gegen die Flasche Wasser. Sie rollte auf Ben zu, der schnell nach ihr griff und sie in einem Zug leerte.

,,Wie tief man doch sinken kann.", flüstere der Deserteure und bückte sich nach den anderen Objekten, die er hatte fallen lassen.

,,Das Gefühl, das du fühltest. Das war ihr letzter Atemzug."

Das Ausgesprochene brach Ben das, was von seinem Herz übrig geblieben war.   
Doch es machte auch Finn angreifbar, lenkte seinen Geist ab.

,,Du öffnest jetzt das Gitter und zeigst mir, wo ihr eure Flügler versteckt habt."  
Ben wurde es angst und bange. Seit langem hatte er niemanden mehr beeinflusst. Dem letzten brach er damit auch das Herz in zwei.

,,Ich...ich öffne jetzt das Gitter und zeige dir, wo wir unsere Flügler versteckt haben."   
Starr hob Finn sein Haupt und blickte Ben mit totenähnlichen Augen entgegen.

,,Ich wünschte, ich wüsste wo sie... ist.", dem jungen Solo lief es eiskalt den   
Rücken herab. Natürlich wusste er wo Rey war, wohin Rey gelockt wurde. ,,Wir haben kaum Zeit! Zeig mir, wo die Flügler sind."

Schleichend und sich versteckend brachte Finn den Gefangenen dort hin, wo Ben schnellstmöglich hin musste. Unter großen Leinentüchern waren die Maschinen geschützt. Sie warteten nur auf ihren nächsten Einsatz.

,,Sag mir, wo habt ihr meine Sachen hingebracht? Der Blaster, meine Schuhe?"

Finn deutete auf unzählige Kisten auf der anderen Seite der Basis. Ben konnte sie erkennen, doch es liefen dort auch Rebellen auf und ab.  
Grübelnd, rätselte er, wie er am besten an sein Hab und Gut gelangen  
konnte.

,,Finn?", sprach er, ,,bring Bringe mir die Sachen aus der Kiste..."

Wortlos macht Finn sich auf wie eine willenlose Hülle. Geschafft atmete Ben aus und wandte sich dem Flügler zu. Er musste die Maschine vorsichtig und leise von der Plane befreien. Es war ein Spiel auf Messers Schneide. Er hatte weder Zeit für nette Worte, noch für nette Gesten.

Als die Plane nun endlich nach und einen weiß-orangen X-Flügler   
zum Vorschein gab, machte sich Ben daran die Kleidung, die ihm Finn mitbrachte anzuziehen. Bens alte Lumpen hielten nur noch aus Scham ihn nicht völlig zu entblößen, das wusste er.

,,Hier sind deine Sachen." 

Fürchterlich zusammenzuckend fuhr Ben herum, als Finn hinter ihm auftauchte und sein Hab und Gut entgegenhielt. Zwischen dem Blaster und dem Paar Stiefel, hielt Finn auch Bens Komlink in der Hand.

,,Danke dir.", sprach er skeptisch und nahm seine Sachen entgegen. Finn stand noch immer da wie in Karbonit eingefroren.

,,Du kannst jetzt gehen.", sprach Ben monoton, ,,Und verzeih mir, was ich euch   
angetan habe..."

Er schaute zu Boden, als sich Finn abwandte und zwischen den weiteren Flüglern verschwand. Er fühlte sich schuldig, was er auch war.

,,Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit.", sprach er zu sich selbst und ermahnte sich,   
weiterzumachen. Ben öffnete vorsichtig das Cockpit und klettere über eine Leiter an der Maschine hoch. Weit und breit waren keine Rebellen zu sehen, er fühlte sich sicher.

,,Was ein Glück, dass das Ding das Schwimmen und Tauchen im Meer überstanden hat.", murmelte der junge Mann, als er seinen Komlink mit dem Flügler verband. Rey war auf Exegol. Woanders konnte sie nicht sein. Ben kannte "seinen" Plan nur zu gut.   
Sie musste dort sein.

,,Wenn dein Vater dich bloß sehen könnte." 

Und wieder erschrak er bis ins Mark. Die Leiter, auf der er stand, wankte gefährlich und er drohte beinahe zu stürzen.

,,Nur langsam.", sprach die raue aber auch sanfte Stimme eines alten Mannes. Ben kannte ihn sie nur zu gut.

,,Lando?", sprach er überrascht.

,,Mensch, bist du groß geworden."

Es waren fast zwei Jahrzehnte vergangen, seitdem Lando Han Solos Sohn das  
letzte Mal mit seinen eigenen zwei Augen gesehen hatte. Er hörte von Han, was   
damals geschah. Er wollte und konnte es nicht glauben. Das war nicht der Junge, den er schon so lange kannte.

,,Onkel Lando, was tust du?", begann er, ,, Bitte lass mich nicht auffliegen. Mutter schickt..."

Der Alte nickte bloß verständlich und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes, als er von der Leiter hinab gestiegen war.

,,Ich weiß." 

,,Du weißt?", entgegnete Ben verwundert.

,,Man muss nicht die Macht beherrschen, um den letzten Willen seiner Familie zu hören. Hier, nimm."

Was Ben nicht sah, war, dass Lando eine rotgoldfarbene Waffe an   
seinem Gürtel trug, die ihm nicht gehörte. Sie gehörte Leia.

,,Woher?", stammelte Ben. Er hatte diese erst ein einziges weiteres Mal in seinem   
Leben gesehen. Damals war er noch zu klein, um die Bedeutung der Waffe zu verstehen.

,,Deine Mutter wollte, dass du es nach ihrem Tod bekommst."

Schüchtern nahm Ben das Lichtschwert seiner Mutter in die Hand. Es wog nicht so viel wie erwartet.

,,Danke.", Ben wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Mit einem Lachen und einem Klopfer auf die Schulter sagte Lando alles, was Ben nichtkonnte.

„Ist schon gut.", sprach er friedlich, ,,Dein Vater wäre stolz."

Ben nickte bloß. Sein Herz blutete noch immer, wenn jemand seinen Vater erwähnte. So machte er seine Gedanken wieder frei, hob sich die Trauer für nach den Krieg auf und kletterte in den Flügler, dessen Triebwerke er darauf startete.

,,Lando!", rief Ben zwischen dem Jaulen der Maschine, ,Hier. Ich denke, ihr könnt die Koordinaten nach Exegol gebrauchen. Viel Glück."

Lando nickte ihm mit einem freudigen Lächeln zu. Der Junge hatte doch etwas aus sichgemacht. Der Alte fühlte, wie stolz Han auf seinen Sohn war. Er hatte die Dunkelheit überwunden.

,,Schnell, haltet ihn auf!", donnerte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund der Basis. Es war ein Pilot, dessen Maschine sich gerade von Ajan Kloss erhob und seinen eigenen Weg begann, wenn auch mit Hilfe von Ben Solo.

,,Lasst ihn. Er ist auf seiner eigenen Mission.", rief Lando, als er sich dem Piloten   
zuwandte. Das Spektakel hatte nun auch weitere Schaulustige angelockt. Unter anderem auch Poe, den General.

,,Welche eigene Mission?", fragte er den Alten, der seinem Neffen ruhig nachschaute.  
,,Die einzig Wahre. Das zu beschützen was man liebt."


	10. Kapitel 9

Den Arm auf den leeren Versammlungstisch stützend, lauschte er seinem eigenen Atem. Die Lichter waren gedimmt.  
Seine Hand massierte träge die schmerzende Stirn. Es mussten Migräne gewesen sein, dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen.

In seinen Gedanken spielte ihm vieles einen Streich. Beinahe schon zu viel, denn der Geplagte wusste bereits nicht mehr, was er tun sollte, noch konnte.

Allein zu führen war kräftezehrend.

,,Sir ?", sprach eine männliche Stimme. Sie war noch jung und zu naiv. 

Hux hob die Brauen. Die Stimme des anderen unterbrach das Tosen seiner tausend Gedanken. Wortlos wandte er sich dem Störenden zu.   
Er war schmächtig, jung und höchstwahrscheinlich noch zu weich. Er stand bloß bangend da, zwischen Tür und Angel, die Nerven kurz vor dem Zerreißen. 

Der rothaarige General forderte den jungen Mann auf fortzufahren. Die Kehle des Jungen wurde trocken und er spürte, wie die Worte auf seiner Zunge haften blieben. 

Wo hatte er sich bloß hineingewunden?

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass ihn seine Kollegen derart in die Falle tappen ließen, denn zwischen den Offizieren, Kadetten und Frischlingen der Ersten Ordnung bestand eine gnadenlose und ausschließlich ich-bezogene Hierarchie. 

Nicht der Stärkste überlebte. Diejenigen wurden unverzüglich aus den Reihen gezogen, abgefertigt für die nächstbeste Legion.   
Nur die gerissensten, dreistesten und widerstandsfähigsten Anwärter schafften es bis ganz nach oben. Bis an die Spitze, der Ort an dem sich Hux nun befand. 

,,Findest du nicht auch, wir steuern auf eine Wand zu?" Hux klang anders. Der Mann, der stets hoch erhobenen Hauptes Snoke zu Kreuze kroch, sprach wie niedergeschlagen.   
Der Frischling verstand nicht, was sein General meinte.   
Für einen wie ihn war die Position des Armitage Hux ein unerfüllbares Verlangen.

,,Ich vermute nicht, Sir."  
Er trat nun weiter in den abgedunkelten Raum. Der Tisch im Zentrum reflektierte das schwacheinfallende künstliche Licht.   
,,Sir...", begann er erneut zögernd, ,, Wir wissen noch immer nicht über den momentanen Standort des Obersten Anführers Ren Bescheid."

Hux wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Sein Sitzplatz, der des Obersten Befehlshabers, befand sich gegenüber eines weiten Panoramafensters, das den Blick in die Unendlichkeit der Galaxie offenbarte.   
Er erhob sich und schlenderte, die Augen in das unendliche Schwarz gerichtet, auf das Fenster zu. 

Hux seufzte, als er das Glas erreichte und seine blasse und unter einem Handschuh verborgene Hand an das kalte Material hielt.   
Seine Gedanken kreisten um Ren, um Kylo.   
Er konnte sogar seine Stimme hören, sie war sanft. 

,,Ich weiß genau wer du bist. Spiel mit mir kein falsches Spiel."

Der gegenseitige Hass, der diese zwei Gestalten beinahe ununterbrochen umschwirrte war eine Tarnung, ein Spiel.   
Nur sie selbst wussten wann die Masken zu fallen haben und ihre wahren Gesichter gezeigt werden duften. Das passierte keineswegs oft. 

,,Ich spiele nur das eine Spiel mit dir." 

Er fühlte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter und diesen heißen Atem an seiner Kehle. Dicht an den dürren General geschmiegt, blickte Kylo mit ihm in das Unendliche.   
Gefühle der Zufriedenheit ließen es Armitage zu sich zu entspannen. Etwas Seltenes während dieser Zeiten. Hux lehnte sich zurück, gegen die große Gestalt hinter ihm und strich sanft über deren Wange.   
„Kylo, ich...", begann er, doch der Anführer der Ren küsste ihm sanft den Nacken.   
„Du weißt, mein Herz wird immer jemand anderem gehören." 

Sie, das Mädchen, die Schrottsammlerin. Ein Niemand von einem unbedeutenden Wüstenplaneten. Gegen sie hatte Armitage sein bis dato wichtigstes Spiel verloren.   
Von dem Moment an, an dem diese Frau ihre Rolle in dem Schachspiel der Galaxis annahm, war Kylo nicht mehr der Selbe. 

Die beiden Untertanen des Snokes hatten davor eine sehr innige, aber auch distanzierte Beziehung. Es war meist nur der Sex, der sie zusammenbrachte. Die Pflichten und die Arbeiten brachten sie wieder auseinander.   
Für Kylo was es ein Abenteuer, etwas Neues. Nach all der Zeit als Padawan und Snokes Schüler, wusste er selbst nicht, wer er war.   
Durch Hux erhaschte er Einblicke in das, was er sein konnte. Doch frei von Zweifel war er in dieser Zeit nie. 

Für Hux war die Beziehung zu Beginn eine Möglichkeit Macht und Dominanz auf sein Gegenüber auszuüben. Er war älter und damals noch ranghöher, als Snokes Mündel.   
Das änderte sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit.   
Kylo war kein Kind, nicht schwach. Er war ein junger Mann mit bereits etlichen Narben.   
Aber er war auch leicht zu verführen. Seine gute Seele ließ sich einfach nicht aus ihm heraustreiben. 

Hux sah die Chance den jungen Mann für seinen Vorteil zu benutzten. Hatte er sich jedoch mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen schlicht und ergreifend verrechnet.   
Er liebte es, er liebte ihn. 

Doch dieses Mädchen und diese Verbindung zwischen ihr und Kylo. Mit welcher Hux einfach nicht mithalten konnte. Kylo hatte sich in das Mädchen verliebt. Seine Gefühle zu Hux bröckelten. 

Zu Beginn dachte Armitage, es läge an den momentanen Umständen des Krieges, in welchen Kylo und er sich unmittelbar befanden. Jedoch wurde die Distanz zwischen ihnen immer größer.   
Rens Blicke würden kälter, die Worte magerer und der Sex so selten, dass Hux sich nachts nach den Küssen des jungen Mannes verzehrte. 

Die harschen Worte gegenüber weiteren Offizieren und Generälen waren den beiden vertraut. Ihre Beziehung war im Angesicht des Krieges nicht geduldet. Doch selbst in Momenten, in denen sie Zeit für sich beanspruchen konnten blieb Kylo dem General fern.   
Hux wurde zuerst nicht misstrauisch. Er erkannte nicht einmal wovon die Kälte des anderen kommen konnte. Er war blind.   
Blind vor Liebe, seinen Pflichten, seinen Ängsten und vermutlich auch seiner Lust. 

,,Du weißt, mein Herz wird immer jemand anderem gehören."

Mit einem Ruck wurde es dem General viel zu spät klar. Als Snoke tot zu seinen Füßen lag, der Schüler jedoch noch atmete, nam es ihm fast den Boden unter den Füßen. Das Mädchen hatte Snoke nicht getötet. Es war er, für sie. Wie konnte er das bloß nicht erkennen. Wie konnte er sie nicht erkennen. 

Sie, die daherkam und das stahl, was Hux neben seinem Leben am meisten bedeutete. Doch es war zu spät. Eifersucht flammte in ihm auf. Wut, Hass und Trauer.   
Mit kochend heißen Tränen in den Augen wünschte er, er könnte ihn zur Rede stellten. Ihn den gleichen Schmerz spüren lassen. 

,,Es tut mir leid". 

Das waren Kylos letzte Worte zu ihm, bevor er spurlos verschwand. Es brach Hux das, was von seinem Herz übrig geblieben war in zwei.   
Er ließ in an diesem Tag zurück, zurück in dieser Hölle. Alleine. 

,,Sir ? Ich bin gekommen, um ihnen Nachricht von Großmarschall Pryde zu übermitteln", begann der Frischling und brachte Hux wieder zurück ins Jetzt.   
Der Rotschopf nickte zustimmend, den Blick abgewendet, sodass seine Tränen sein Geheimnis bleiben.   
„Er sagte, die Zeiten der Alleinherrschaft seien vorüber. Hier herrsche nun eine Demokratie."

Was Hux nicht wissen konnte, war die bevorstehende Revolte, sie war bereits völlig in Gange. Pryde hatte die lautesten Stimmen der Unruhen weiter aufgehetzt. Er brachte sie dazu Hux' Regime zu unterwandern.   
Ohne Snoke und ohne einen verlässlichen Hux war die Erste Ordnung ein Trümmerhaufen.   
Das nutze Pryde gnadenlos. 

,,Die Flotte befindet sich, nach klaren und eindeutigen Abstimmungen, auf dem Weg nach einem Ort in den Unbekannten Regionen, genannt Exegol."


End file.
